Clans in Ruin : Troubling Waters
by Fallingfrost
Summary: Half-Clan cats are being discriminated against and targeted for death. How will Slateclaw and Echorunner navigate these murky times? Will the perish in the oncoming attacks or lead their half-clan brethren to a brighter future? Berrystar is set on wiping out those who don't have pure bloodlines-is he ready for the challenge? Who is backed by Starclan?
1. Chapter 1

Screechs of pain echoed from the Riverclan camp as cats flooded in, stinking of Thunderclan. Battle raged as fur flew, and in the light of the setting sun the camp was painted crimson. A apprentice with mottled brown fur darted across camp, a kit wailing in her jaws as the kit was handed over to a white elder with black stripes.

"Last one?" The elder replied, wincing as wails pierced the air. Nodding the apprentice launched back into the fray. Peering behind her, the white elder gazed in the darkness of the elders den. Three pairs of eyes looked back.

Crescentmoon pushed them farther back, and they mewled in protest. Claws scrapped at the entrance, and she jerked back. Fur bristled along her spine, facing the warrior at the entrance. Thunderclan scent stunk in her nostrils, and even though she wasn't a warrior her claws unseathed in response.

"Clawscar," She snarled. "Of course. Berrystar sent you didn't he?" The kits suddenly quieted, shivering in fear. Clawscar sneered. His muscles rippled underneath his brown tabby pelt, his yellow eyes shone.

"I'm not here for you." He spat. Crescentmoon rose her head, and for a split second she seemed younger- regaler. "We're here to get rid of the Half-Clanners." Crescentmoon let out a growl, her ears flattening. Her face crumpled into a unknown emotion, but she frowned.

"I had heard the rumors of Berrystar's little mission." Her blue eyes met his, filled with fire. "But I hardly belived he was as foolish as this. This is an unprovoked attack." Clawscar took a step closer, trying to peer past her. Stepping in his line of sight, Crescentmoon tensed. "Considering that you have a son in Shadowclan, I would hardly be the one to pass judgement."

Clawscar let out a angry yowl. Launching forward, claws met her face. She recoiled shoving him out of the den before rearing for another attack. Suddenly the brown tom was swept off his paws by a silver blur, tussling with the cat with anger.

Crescentmoon turned back to the kits, who gazed back wide-eyed. "Hush, little ones." She murmured. Wails shrieked across the air, and she returned to her guard at the entrance of the elders den.

Silver fur appeared at the entrance , panting wildly. Echorunner's face was oddly excited as she faced the medicine cat, before turning back to the reeds. "Are they okay?" Echorunner asked, positively vibrating with energy. Blood dripped from a scratch on her muzzle, staining the sandy soil. Crescentmoon nodded and Echorunner plunged back into camp.

"Thunderclan retreat!" The rumble of Berrystar's voice sounded like the low rumble of approaching thunder as the plodding of his clanmates raced out of camp in the falling light. _It's over, finally,_ Crescentmoon breathed. Roars of joy drifted through the reeds as the Thunderclan cats raced out of camp.

Relief flooded across Crescentmoon's heart as she heard the firm orders of Raystar to the rest of the warriors of Riverclan. His scent flooded her nostrils as he slid through the reeds. He was a bright gold-silver tom, and his grey eyes met hers as he tried to peer into the den. Raystar's face was so eerily similar to a tom she knew so long ago…. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she stepped to let the kits out.

"They're safe." She answered before he could ask. Tumblbling out of the den a plump dark grey tom with black stripes let out a wail. "Clawscar didn't get to them." Relief was evident in Raystar's face. His face glaced at the kits with envy as they raced back into camp.

"Remember when we were that little?" Raystar purred as Crescentmoon followed him back into camp. Guilt rumbled in her belly as she gazed up at the handsome smiling tom. Crimson bled from his pelt onto hers and she let out a gasp.

"Get to the medicine cat den." She commanded. Raystar dipped his head respectively. His smile was bright. "I'll be there in a second to heal you." Rolling his eyes fondly, he shook his head. "Even after retirement you still care for the clan like we're a bunch of helpless kittens." He chuckled. "I'm not surprised." Crescentmoon sighed as Raystar padded to the medicine cat den, sprawling in front with a throng of wounded warrior.

 _Every time you go into battle it kills me a little inside, but I know it's your duty to Riverclan. My sister couldn't have raised a better son. You, Fallingnight, and Stormcloud are so precious to me. I can't bare to see anything happen to you, but with Berrystar's mission to wipe out all the half-clanners in all the clans, I fear you're all in danger._

~~~~~~~~0~0~0~0~~~~~~~~

Silver stars sparkled in the sky, and a pair of cats peered up at them. Neither of them spoke for a few heartbeats, only sitting close enough to touch. One had a pelt as black as night with swirls of gold, and she had a distincive circle of gold on her cheek. Crescentmoon leaned up against her former apprentice, hearing the snores around camp.

"How is Krillstripe?" Crescentmoon wondered aloud. She glanced at Fallingnight, who gave an appretive purr. Two warriors had been injured badly enough to earn a stay in the medicine cat den, Krillstripe, Lostpaw and Echorunner. Stormcloud was waiting with her white furred daughter while Alderpaw watched over his injured sister.

"Fine. Alderpaw is watching over all of them." Fallingnight curtly replied. "Krillstripe was being fawned over by Silkysky so he's fine." Crescentmoon let out an appretive purr. Silkysky was back to her old self, and after a moon of mourning over her kittypet turned warrior father, Fluffypelt death. He had died in a battle with Thunderclan a moon ago.

"Alderpaw has chosen the right path." Crescentmoon affirmed. He had been a warrior apprentice for five moons, before turning to the path that Starclan had chosen for him. "But I'm worried. Berrystar is becoming bolder with his attacks."

Fallingnight sighed, her brow crumpling in frustration. "You were at the last gathering." She snorted. "He implored us and the rest of the clans to get rid of all of those with 'impure' blood." Fallingnight turned back to the stars, her golden eyes shining like twin suns.

"Well, what do you expect?" Raystar padded out of the medicine cat den, fur plastered with sticky herbs. His face was creased with worry, his grey eyes stormy. "He banished his own warriors with mixed blood from Thunderclan." He sighed, settling beside the two medicine cats. "At least the ones he knows about or the ones born under his reign." Fallingnight shuddered, they all knew the rumors about the black and white tom abandoning newborn kits with questionable parentage at the edge of the forest.

"No signs from Starclan?" Imploring, Raystar turned his head toward the border with Shadowclan. He winced. _Is he thinking of Rowanstrike or someone else?_ Crescentmoon wondered. His sister had taken a mate from there and Rowanstrike had joined Riverclan to be with Stormcloud.

"None." Fallingnight confirmed. "But we need to be prepared to take the offenseive. Do you want to banish our loyal warriors because they were born with mixed blood?" Raystar shook his head, but his stormy eyes were still troubled.

 _We would be out of out of a leader and many warriors if Raystar did that._ Guilt creeped up Crescentmoon's spine and hurt bubbled in her stomach. _Now isn't the time for the truth though. Not yet._ Her muzzle was streaked with silver with age. Fallingnight turned away, pulling away from the pair before disappearing into the darkness of the night to hide in the shadows of the medicine cat den.

"You're a noble cat, Raystar." Crescentmoon replied. "Even if Starclan doesn't speak on the matter now, they may in the future. They won't be silent forever." Hope flared in her heart as Raystar relaxed from his tense state. Unwillingly Raystar was tense, ears pricked for danger, eyes scanning the camp for intruders.

"Starclan chose you for a reason. I know whatever you choose, it will be a right decision." Crescentmoon watched as Raystar let out a heady sigh, his paw scratching the ground in frustration. She murmured comfortingly under her breath as he gazed up at the silver stars. When he was a kit, she had often compared his grey eyes to the twinkling stars. She was grateful that his eyes had stayed that way even after Stormcloud's eyes had changed to a familiar icy blue.

"I hope so." He said after a few heartbeats. "If only I believed in myself as much as you believed in me." Raystar leaned up against Crescentmoon, and a familiar scent flooded her nostrils as the larger cat leaned comforting into her fur. She hadn't scented that scent for moons, not since his death. _If he's here, trouble is brewing on the wind. Will we be able to weather the storm?_

 **Authors note- This a story that begins my entire series, and it will be anywhere between fifteen to twenty chapters. It will mainly focus on the problem of the half-clan cats at the lake and the uprising within. Its set about twenty years after Bramblestar's death. More Reviews= Quicker updates. I'm hoping to get at least five to ten reviews on this story before I update it again. What do you think is Crescentmoon's secret? What do you think will happen?**


	2. Chapter 2 : Echorunner

Swift as a fish, a silver paw darted into the murky water of lake. Pulling out a sparkling silver fish, it slapped the snarling cat across the face, almost dislodging her from the slippery rock. She dispatched the squirming fish with a well-placed bit to the base of it, it fell still.

"Nice catch, for a half-clanner anyway." Echorunner turned from her prey to face the voice. A large dark tom with smoky fur stood across the Shadowclan border, his voice almost teasing. His golden eyes fell on her catch before disappearing into the shadows with a flick of his tufted tail.

 _Will I ever get rid of the sneers?_ Echorunner thought as she picked up her prey and made back for camp. The jibe burrowed underneath her silver tabby pelt, itching. With a steady pace, the long-legged she-cat made good time for the camp. Sand slid off her hard, grey paw pads with each step, and it was times like these it made her grateful for being half Skyclan. Mud and even grains of sand never softened her paws or wore cuts into them, no matter how wet or hard the rocks were.

Pushing through the reed barrier, Echorunner let a snort as she was knocked off her paws by a herd of kits. "Watch where you're going!" She hissed picking her trout off the ground. A purr of amusement appeared behind her, as a cream tom with ginger stripes slide beside her.

"Leave them, they're not worth the time." Krillstripe flicked his tail where Ripplekit was now climbing over the elderly medicine cat, Crescentmoon. Crescentmoon flicker her tail in greeting before turning to Ripplekit, who was chattering like a starling. "Besides let them play while they can."

He followed her to the prey pile, laying his own catch by the large trout. Krillstripe began to nose through the pile before selecting a smallish pike for himself. Echorunner's belly rumbled, but she honestly couldn't stomach the taste of most of the prey on the prey pile.

She despised the taste of pike, minnows and almost all of the other fish. Her nose wrinkled in disgust, but she chose a smallish salmon. It was one of the only fish she enjoyed. "I prefer tuna myself, but whatever floats your driftwood." A large tuxedo tom purred, nodding to her fish., "Mind if I join you?" _I'll end up catching a bird anyway. I'm not even hungry and when else to I get to eat with the deputy of Riverclan?_

Magpiejaw's face glowed with delight as he took a bite of her prey settling next to her. He yawned and Echorunner couldn't help but smile. They had been friends since she had arrived in Riverclan, she had just counted three moons then. Magpiejaw had been injured in the medicine cat den then, his jaw busted on a rock from adventure outside of camp. Echorunner had remembered looking up at the large tom with wonder.

"It's still not funny." He snorted. Magpiejaw's jaw was scarred with faint pink lines. "It hurts sometimes you know. After all this time." Rolling onto his back, he shook dust onto her pelt. Echorunner's face twisted into a grin. "You shouldn't laugh at the deputy. I have a certain reputation to uphold." Chuckling, Echorunner pulled away.

"Why should I listen to you?" Echorunner rose to her paws. He looked at her with fake shock at her rudeness, his tail swishing. "What's the worst you can do? Send me on more border patrols?" Magpiejaw let out a bark of laughter. "Stop me from going to the gathering? I should know when I should be expected to be exiled."

Suddenly something changed, Magpiejaw wasn't smiling. Tension fizzled between the two like lightning, electric and bitter as traveling herbs. Neither one wanted to say the actual truth, that the threat was very real to cats like her. Cats like him didn't have to worry about that, being pure of blood.

"I wish you wouldn't talk like that." Magpiejaw snapped, raising to his wide paws. He was serious as he padded away, fur bristling along his spine as he strode away, head down and snapping at any cat who tried to speak to him. _Touchy much ?_ Echorunner thought with a sigh. Frustration ached in her belly, making her paws itch. Ears flattened against her skull, she turned away stalking to the warriors den.

"Trying to provoke him again?" Murkyeye laughed. Echorunner laid down next to her clanmate, basking in the sunlight. Murkeye was a brown tabby and white she-cat with grey dapples and her green eyes soaked in the sunlight. "Honestly Echorunner, you need to be more considerate of his feelings."

Murkyeye's muzzle flitted into amusement, her long tail flicking side to side. "Especially now that he's looking for a mate." Anger bubbled in Echorunner's throat, but she bit back a retort. _I don't like Magpiejaw like that. Not now, not ever. He doesn't understand!_ "I think you two would make the cutest kits!" Murkyeye bubbled. "Should Riverclan be expecting a happy announcement between you two by leaf-bare?"

Spilling out before Echorunner could bite back her words, "You do realize by Leaf-bare all half-clan cats could be dead right?" Murkyeye pulled back, eyes wide. "That includes me. Many of our clanmates could be dead! If Berrystar isn't stopped by then, who know what could happen to our clan!" She just now realized she had rose to her paws, stamping her unsheathed claws in the sand. _How loud was I ranting?_ Humiliation slammed into her like a wave.

"I have to say that I agree with you, Echorunner." A kind voice called across camp. Raystar padded out of the medicine cat den. Herb fragments stuck to his golden-silver fur. Cats were now not only staring at her, but now gazing at the Riverclan leader.

"Berrystar must be stopped." He stood in the middle of camp, nodding affirmatively toward Echorunner. Relief flooded her pelt, and she felt her fur warm up with her praise. "We all know the truth. He's given us a message. _Rid your clan of all of those with mixed blood, or we will do it for you._ " Raystar's voice had lowered to a snarl, his eyes stormy.

"Hasn't Starclan spoken?"

Fallingnight shook her head from the medicine cat den. Alderpaw sat beside her, looking every bit a bundle of nerves, his blue-grey eyes darting around camp as if he expected Thunderclan to run into camp any second.

 _I knew it was bad, but not bad enough that Starclan is still silent. Or maybe that's a good thing? It's not bad enough to say thing, yes that must be what Starclan is thinking._

The announcement that Starclan was silence on the matter, seemed to unnerve the Riverclan cats more. Theories were pitched across the clan, worry lacing most voices and wonder was evident in the voices of the half-clan warriors ones.

"We will address the threat at the gathering tonight. Until then, enjoy the peaceful time ." Raystar soothed, his tail flicking side to side almost lazily. "But just in case, I plan on leaving enough warriors here to guard the camp in case of an attack. As much as I don't trust Thunderclan, I don't think Berrystar is foolish enough to launch a attack tonight."

Echorunner hoped she could believe her leader's words as much as her clanmates seemed too. They all went back to what they were doing, whether it be eating or lazing about. Some did work, but the sun almost glowed with heat, causing the warriors to become lazy in the warmth.

~0~0~0~0~0

Uneasiness prickled Echorunner's paws as she padded across the tree bridge. In front of her, a large tan tabby tom with grey paws avoided her like greencough. He hardy glanced at her as she pasted him, his amber eyes flashing with annoyance.

"Going to see your mother, Echorunner?" He said calmly. Timberrush shrugged as she nodded, but let out an exhausted sigh. Her father avoided Runningcloud more than he did his daughter. " _I never agreed to have kits with her."_ He had admitted when she had been stolen from Skyclan.

"Just remember where your loyalties lie. Especially in such troubling times." Echorunner could quote what Timberrush said by heart now. It never changed, ever since she had first sought out her mother at the her first gathering as an apprentice. "It also seems like there are more Thunderclan and Windclan warriors here tonight. Be on guard."

"I will." Was her reply, same as all the times before. It didn't take long for her mother to find her. Runningcloud was a pretty she-cat, and Echorunner had always wondered why toms still flocked for her favor. _Surely, she still must be getting offers?_ Her mother was chatting with another tom, this one with a mottled black pelt.

"Nighttoe, have you met my daughter?" Runningcloud turned her head to Echorunner with a bright smile, blue eyes lighting up her round face. Nighttoe seemed startled, scenting the fishy smell on Echorunner's scent. Echorunner flicked her tail in greeting.

"Can't say that I have." Nighttoe seemed nervous, shrinking into his pelt. "Aren't you Riverclan?" Echorunner shrugged at the Thunderclan tom. He glanced at another throng of cats before rising to his paws to join his clanmates.

"Skyclan toms must still be pursuing you after all this time." Jealously leaked into Echorunner's tone. Runningcloud let out an amused purr at her daughter's envy. Both had similar pelts, Runningcloud's being a soft dove grey with delicate stripes and long fluffy fur, while Echorunner was more Riverclannish with a silver tabby pelt that repeled water like duck feathers.

"A few," Runningcloud's eyes echoed her own laughter, "but less since you and your littermates were born." Echorunner winced. She never understood why she hadn't taken a mate after Timberrush. He hardly wanted anything to do with her after Riverclan had raided Skyclan's camp to claim her as Riverclan.

"Tell your father it's alright if he talks to me at a gathering. A cat would almost think that we never had kits by the way he acts!" Runningcloud teased, before her tone became more serious. Fur bristled along Echorunner's spine, noticing how her mother's eyes widened at the sight of her fresh wound on her shoulder.

"I heard of Thunderclan's raid." Runningcloud rasped her tongue over her daughter's new scar. "How bad was it? You know how I worry about you." Echorunner leaned into her mother's touch.

"Not bad," Anger spiked in Echorunner as she noticed a tom with striped coal black fur watching them with amusement, golden eyes dancing. "I really must be going." Runningcloud gazed at her with heartbreak as Echorunner pulled away.

"At least your brother and sister can never leave me!" She called as Echorunner plunged into the throng of cats, a few giving her confused glances, other showing complete disgust. Those shuffled away as if her mixed-blood would give them some uncureable illness.

 _That's because Cracklekit and Flykit are dead._ Echorunner could hardly remember her littermates, only that Cracklekit spent most of his time coughing when he was alive. Her tan brother had died before his first moon, but Runningcloud had spoken on how his eyes had begun to turn yellow like Timberrush's.

Flykit had long fluffy fur, Echorunner had always loved to bat at it, or what she could remember. Things were fuzzy from Echorunner's time in Skyclan. Her sister had been born with dove gray and tan tabby spots on her white fur, but she had died from whatever illness had taken Cracklekit. Runningcloud had buried them both at the edge of the Skyclan border, and Echorunner could picture her siblings graves in her mind. Two small pats of upturned soil, covered with twigs.

"Thunderclan will speak first!" Echorunner sat at the edge of the clearing away from Riverclan and Skyclan. Her eyes fixed on Berrystar, whose green eyes scanned the clearing with a gaze that made her shiver with anger.

His voice was a low rumble, compared to Raystar's kind but commanding tone was filled with malice. Berrystar stood on the highest branch, but next to him Guststar, the Windclan leader smirked down at the crowd. Her yellow eyes were filled with an unknown emotion, but they were cold.

Raystar, Pinestar and Owlstar sat on branches across the trunk. Owlstar's eyes narrowed, but nodded in agreement.

"It had come to my attention that one of my weaker warriors, Stripepelt had taken a Shadowclan tom to be her mate." Yowls of outrage from Thunderclan and Windclan cats shook the clearing. Berrystar smiled, pausing to lap at a black and white paw with half-lidded eyes.

"So I come bringing a little gift to Pinestar. Cloudmoon bring out the kits!" The sea of cats parted, and fear bubbled along Echorunner's belly, her fur bristling. In the middle of the clearing, a heavily pregnant queen had three kits squirming at her paws, nodding to her leader and stepped away.

The kits let out mewls of confusion, their eyes still sealed shut. One had golden-brown tabby fur, another golden patches and darker brown mottled spots and the largest was a dark brown and cream tabby.

"He can't be serious!" Echorunner felt fur brush up against her, and she jumped away. "He's going to kill them." Snarling, the tom who brushed up against her seemed amused.

"Watch, he won't. Not at a gathering." He was the same tom from this morning, and the one who was watching her with Runningcloud. His tufted tail wrapped around his large paws, and his jaws split in a aggaorant smile. "I'm Slateclaw by the way. Nice to meet ya, _Half-Clanner._ "

Annoyance flashed in Echorunner, and she let out a anger hiss as he settled by her. "Didn't your mother never tell you not to sneak up on cats?" Echorunner flattened her ears. Berrystar was waiting patiently for the crowd to quiet, and she realized she hadn't heard what the leader had been saying.

Slateclaw shrugged, smile on his lips as he leaned close enough to ruffle her ear fur. "No, since she died with my littermates kitting me. I must have lost valuable motherly lessons, I guess." He purred.

" I've been told thatTheir names are Combkit, Honeykit and Waspkit." Berrystar turned his head to Pinestar. " But in Thunderclan half-clan scum don't get names. My traitor of a clanmate confessed that Beestripe is their father." He unseathed his claws, digging them into the bark. "You're welcome to the little burdens, but they have bad blood." He warned.

Pinestar's green eyes narrowed at Berrystar, and Echorunner could tell that the fiery she-cat was holding herself back. "We'll take them where they will be well cared for." Berrystar shrugged with a dismissive flick of his long tail. "Is that all Thunderclan has to report?"

"Oh no, Pinestar. It has also been brought up that Stoatfur and Darkclaw were sired by a rouge tom, with their mother Weaseltail being dead for moons, I can't confirm the story but rather than have mixed blood in my clan." He paused, his eyes fixing on the front of the crowd. "I banish Stoatfur from Thunderclan, and Darkclaw disappeared two sunrises ago only to speak of his guilt. I have reason to suspect the rumor is true."

Echoruner could only hear the wail from a she-cat, not much older than her as Thunderclan warriors pulled away from her. Stoatfur was a beautiful dark brown she-cat with a fluffy cream ruff, and she let out a cry, tembling.

"Muddytail, you can't let them do this!" Stoatfur called out into the crowd, wail rising. Her eyes were filled with panic as she searched the crowd. Tears wetted the exiled cat's muzzle. "I'm expecting your kits!" A tom with a brown tail stepped out into the cat made circle around Stoatfur, jaws twisted in a sneer.

"I have no kits, and I can't be mates with some disloyal half-breed filth." He turned to a yellow tabby she-cat. "If Daisystripe will have me, I choose to be her mate." Stoatfur collapsed onto herself, sobbing so hard that it shook her body.

"Daisystripe is full Thunderclan." Slateclaw echoed in her ears, as if reading her thoughts. "What a good way to show Berrystar that he hates traitors other than to renounce his mate and unborn kits. _How noble of him._ " Slateclaw chuckled.

"It's not funny." Echorunner snapped. "She just lost everything!"

Slateclaw shrugged, flicking an torn ear. "It's a joke!" He defended, "Do all Riverclan cats have no sense of humor?"

"I can take a joke just fine!" Echorunner stewed. _Arrogant furball!_ "But not at someone's expense."

"Then you never hear any funny jokes, because all the good ones are at someone's expense."

Echorunner turned away from his teasing lilting voice. Focusing on the shocked faces of the other leaders, she noticed that Raystar had begun to paw at the bark. It sent streds of silver in the moonlight showering down onto the deputies.

"Since that nasty business is aside," Berrystar gave his pelt a nice shake. "I have nothing other to report other than our prey is running well, and Grassfoot has given us a litter of healthy kits. Thunderclan is ready to attack any threat that threatens the clans" Did his eyes narrow at Raystar when he said that?

Pinestar cleared her throat. "Shadowclan will go next. Our forest is filled with prey." She shot a murderous glare at Berrystar. "And Holespot has given birth to two kits named Robinkit and Slashkit." A ginger tom puffed out his chest, looking ever so pleased with himself.

"At least those kits will have both parents." Slateclaw muttered.

"Blossompaw and Doepaw have gained their warrior names—Doenose and Blossomwind."

Cats called the new names, but Echorunner couldn't help but notice that it was mostly Shadowclan and Riverclan who gave congratulations.

"That is all Shadowclan has to say."

Slateclaw rolled his eyes, and Echorunner felt her jaws turn up in a faint smile as Raystar stepped forward. The moonlight turned his gold-silver pelt into pure silver. He seemed to glow with Starclan's light.

"Riverclan has something gerevoius to report. Thunderclan has demanded that we get rid of all of our clanmates with mixed blood." Raystar turned to Berrystar, his stormy eyes shining silver. "We delightful deny his demand. All of my clanmates are loyal and I trust them with my life."

Guststar let out a snide laugh. " How can you be so sure? Don't we have a rule in the warrior code that cats shouldn't take mates from other clans?" She unsheathed her claws. "Yes, we do. It should be followed. I was going to wait till my turn, but it seemed as if Raystar has to go and pretend that his warriors aren't a bunch of mix-bloods themselves."

Cats in the clearing began to yowl out their protest. "I banish the following cats from Windclan—Cricketleg, Plumbright, Humbleheart, Wingwhisker, Snailpaw, Rustpaw, and Turtlepaw." The four Windclan cats were shoved out of their Windclan clanmates, and when one of them tried to talk to one of the other clanmates, they turned their backs to them. "Windclan will follow Starclan's laws and stand with Thunderclan."

"Windclan, we're leaving." Guststar slunk from the tree, her warriors following suit. One of the smaller cats, tried to follow-only to be stuck by their former clanmates with unseathed claws.

"That's a lot of cats." Slateclaw mused thoughtfully. "Windclan's numbers won't be so great now."

Echorunner had to agree with him, seven cats was a lot for any clan. They stood in the middle of the clearing dumb-founded. Pity washed over Echorunner.

"Riverclan will take any exiled cats." Raystar snapped. "Any we will not be bullied by some other clan. We will stay united and rise against any foe. Our claws will be sharp and waiting for you Berrystar."

Berrystar let out a snide laugh. "You'll see in the end, Raystar. All of you who don't agree with Starclan's law will be punished." He let out a purr of amusement, his face almost bored. "Starclan hasn't covered the moon—They agree with me. I will be their instrument to help cleanse the clans of filth."

He leapt down the trunk, and Thunderclan warriors swarmed around him. As the Thunderclan warriors left, he turned. In the dark night, his green eyes sparkled with green light… almost unholy or heavenly. It made Echorunner shiver, ears flattening to her head defensively.

"Raystar," He purred, his voice as smooth and sweet as honey. "It wasn't a threat. It was a promise."

Cedarscar passed, walking side by side with Berrystar.

"Bye Dad!" Echorunner turned in shock. Slateclaw shouted, voice teasing. "I miss you too!" Slateclaw purred as Cedarscar let out a snarl, pausing his confident strides to face Slateclaw. The tom lashed his tail, fur bristling, his amber eyes were filled with fire.

"I have no son! Talk to me again, Half-breed and I'll tear out your tounge so you can't speak."

Slateclaw tipped his head to the side, smugly. "I feel like Tufttail would have to disagree with that, _Daddy._ Name ring a bell? About a full season cycle and a half ago, you were informed you were having kits with a Shadowclan she-cat and you were _thrilled._ " Something flickered in the Thunderclan's deputy's gaze for a heartbeat. "Or so I'm told."

Berrystar sent Slateclaw a glare, before nudging Cedarscar to keep moving. "I have forgiven Cedarscar of his mistakes. He knows better now." His green eyes narrowed on Slateclaw. "I would also try to stop swaying my warriors, _mistake._ None of them will be turned by your charms."

Slateclaw shrugged, smiling as they disappeared onto the bridge.

"He's your father?" Echorunner said in amazement.

Slateclaw nodded, flicking her chin with his tufted tail. "He is. Not a very good one though." He turned to Pinestar, and she couldn't help but realized how much adoration was in his golden eyes. So much like Cedarscar's. "Pinestar took me in after Tufttail died. Shame she never had kits of her own." He cleared his throat, looking at her sheepishly.

"Sorry, said too much. Anyway see ya around." With that Slateclaw disappeared into the crowd, but not before he turned around, a slight smile on his lips.

 _He's a odd one._ Echorunner couldn't help but think. As the gathering concluded, she thought she saw him being followed by a calico she-cat, but she couldn't be certain. She was sure she got a glimpse of him padding next to large burly orange and white tom, chatting loudly. _I wonder if Starclan will allow our paths to cross again._

~0~0~0~0~

 **Authors note: So what do you think of this arrangement? Will Berrystar get his wish? Do you think that Starclan is using him for his will? If so which cat? Who is your favorite now? Echorunner or Slateclaw? What is your thoughts on half-clan cats? Who is your favorite ship? You guys can submit an oc, but they won't be main characters and I'm only excepting them if you leave a review with them. FALLINGFROST OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3: Slateclaw

Chapter Two: Slateclaw

Moonlight was quickly fading, and it turned Slateclaw's pelt as silver as Echorunner's. The Shadowclan cats moved quickly and in silence like living shadows themselves. It was evident that the gathering had shaken up Shadowclan, and most of them were still too shocked to even make small talk with their clanmates on their journery home.

Thunderstrike had Combkit in his jaws, and the newborn kit was the only sound in the group of cats with her loud mewling. Slateclaw walked next to his aunt, only pausing to look back at the cats carrying kits. As they burst through the camp entrance, a few warriors look uneasily at each other.

"Take the kits to Ferndapple." Pinestar commanded. " Follow me, Slateclaw. I need to unburden my mind." She flicked her tail as she padded into her den, and she settled tiredly into her pine laden nest with a great sigh.

Slateclaw stood by her, tufted tail flicking slowly. He stifled a yawn. _She looks so tired… So old. Being a leader has taken her pretty away._ Pinestar was still beautiful, but it was feral beauty. Untamed. Her green eyes were weary as she seemed to study her nephew.

"You need to start taking more time to practice battle moves." Pinestar lapped at her thick red fur. "I'm afraid because of your mixed heritage that Berrystar will single you out. Cedarscar too." Slateclaw nodded. The same thought had passed his mind on the way back, and his father's snarling face was still fresh in his mind.

"If Tufttail could see you now," Pinestar purred. Slateclaw moved into the nest, only to be washed like a kit by her steady tongue. "She would be so proud. You've grown into a strong tom. Handsome too." Her voice became more serious. "So is Cedarscar and you see where that got him."

Frustration shot through him like a fire. "I'm not him." Pinestar tensed, letting her harmless sentence sink in. Slateclaw was a head taller than Pinestar, and more muscular than her, yet she still cared for him like a kit.

"I want you to organize more battle move practices, including the apprentices. You can't let anything distract you." Pinestar pulled away, rising to her paws. "Not your moony little apprentice, or Cedarscar." Slateclaw flicked his ear, deciding not to comment on her jibe on Blossomwind.

Blossomwind had been his apprentice for two moons before her interest in him became less professional than a normal mentor-apprentice relationship. The small calico had always made him a bit comfortable and was more than willing to hand her off to another warrior for mentorship. He hadn't been more relived. Yet her father had always maintained the belief that Slateclaw made her interested in him. He hadn't been anything more than a attentive mentor, or so Pinestar soothed.

"I can't bear to lose you." She whispered, looking every bit defeated as a mother who lost a newborn kit. "Not after Tufttail. Not after your brothers death." Slateclaw was born to a litter of two, and he was the only one to survive the kitting.

Tufttail had only lived a few sunrises after the kitting, the black she-cat had lost so much blood she was weaker than Slateclaw at the time. He couldn't even remember the sound of her purr, or her scent. All he knew about her was what Pinestar would say- that Tufttail was a sweet she-cat who was always a dreamer. She had been as black as coal, with a tufted tail that she had been named after.

His littermate was named Cedarkit, who had long brown tabby fur. He hadn't drew a breath at all. Slateclaw had often wondered as a kit what it would have been like if Cedarkit had lived. He often imagined that Cedarkit would have gained his warrior name—Cedarlight was what Slateclaw had finally settled on.

"Whatever you want, Pinestar. I'll pass on the message to Slumbermoon." Head swirling with thoughts, he left the den. The sun had turned the sky pink and peach. Slateclaw relayed the message to the deputy, who sleepily agreed before going back to sleep.

Blossomwind had moved her nest as close as it was possible to his, and her fluffy tail had drifted into his nest. He stifled a hiss of annoyance, gazing to see if there was any open nests. Thunderstrike, a large ginger and white tom raised his head with a look of amusement. He and Slateclaw had been apprentices together, and played as kits. Best of friends.

"I think theres some room here." Thunderstrike whispered, rolling his heavy body to make enough room. There was barely enough for a apprentice, let alone a muscular tom such as Slateclaw. Despite this, Slateclaw curled up with his long furred friend with a snore and he drifted off to sleep.

~0~0~0~0~0

Slateclaw blearily rolled over, his tail flicking slowly over Thunderstrike's muzzle. Sleep had come to him without dreams, only warm darkness.

"Slateclaw~" A soft voice dragged out his name, sweet as honey. "Why didn't you come to your nest?" Without even opening his golden eyes he already knew who it was. Thundestrike let out a rumbling chuckle, buring his nose in Slateclaw's fur to hide his amused smile.

"He missed me so much Blossomewind, he insisted we share my nest." Thunderstrike crowed. _Starclan help me, I'm too tired to deal with this._ Thunderstrike rose to his paws, shaking out his long fur. "We actually made plans to go on a hunting patrol, just me and him." Slateclaw opened up his eye, smiling. _You sly tom._

Blossomwind's face crumpled in frustration. Her calico fur had been groomed to perfection, and Slateclaw couldn't help but wonder how long she had been awake, waiting for him to wake up and notice her efforts. Her amber eyes shot Thunderstrike a dirty glance, letting out a huff.

"Well save me a hour or so of your time, Slateclaw. We can go on a patrol together." She purred, sickly sweet. "I'll be waiting." Nausea rolled in his belly, following Thunderstrike out of camp.

Thunderstrike waved his tail at Ferndapple, smiling broadly. "How does it feel to be a mother to six kits now?" His orange and grey sister only rolled her eyes, flicking her tail in greeting to the both of them. Her older kits rolled around in the dust, stirring up the soil.

He followed Thunderstrike down deeper into the territory, and he could only notice how much his friend had become scarred in the past moons. He seemed older, and scars littered his long pelt. The worst one was a large claw mark that jaggedly crossed from his left cheek, over his muzzle and then was crossed with another over that one.

"Thanks for getting me out of that." Heat blushed up under Slateclaw's pelt. He sheepishly gazed at Thunderstrike, who had begun to stalk a bird in the shadows of the pines. Thunderstrike flicked his tail, signaling for him to join.

The hunting was good, and the pair caught enough to bring back. Thunderstrike tossed dirt over his latest kill, giving a appretive glance at the plump shrew in Slateclaw's jaws. "I've got something to tell you." Thunderstrike said. His eyes were filled with apprehension, and he appeared almost bashful.

"Ya, finally realized that you're a worst hunter than me!" Slateclaw teased. He settled next to his friend, seeking solace from the light rain that had begun to fall. Thunderstrike gave him a rough shove, letting out a amused purr. "I've been waiting to hear that for moons."

Thunderstrike let out an amused huff, rolling his orange eyes. "Not in your life, you aggorant furball!"

"Let's sit over there," Thunderstrike glanced around the forest. "That bush should protect even fat cats like me from this rain." Slateclaw pelted toward the bush, racing his gasping friend. Excerise was never Thunderstrike's strong suit.

"Move over, Tubby." Slateclaw purred. Rain began to fall harder, and every now and again a wet drop would fall from the upper branches of the bush. Heartbeats passed, and Slateclaw couldn't tell how much time had passed, the pair just watching the fallinf rain and rising steam from the forest floor.

"So, have you talked to Beestripe yet?" Slateclaw asked, finally breaking the silence.

Thunderstrike shrugged. He seemed more focused on his own paws, not meeting Slateclaw's gaze.

"He knew about the kits and was super worried about what Berrystar was doing to her." Thunderstrike winced. Slateclaw could only wonder how Beestripe was feeling, probably excited at the chance to raise his own kits, but at the expense of his mates suffering. "Whatever that fox-hearted tom deems a punishment must be severe."

"True. He's probably starving her or something." Slateclaw replied. He shifted his weight into Thunderstrike. "You've been off lately. What is it?" The darker tom had noticed small things about his friend changing, he wasn't around as much and disappeared only to return with birds for the fresh-kill pile.

"I was debating telling you." Thunderstrike admitted. "But you're my best friend." Slateclaw let out a fake gasp, rubbing his face against his orange friend. Thunderstrike pushed him off with a chuckle, shaking his head in fake embarrassment.

" I knew you loved me! Should we have Pinestar announce us mates when we get back?" Slateclaw purred. "I wonder if Blossomwind will let us raise a litter. Do you think she'll be made? I hope she'll be mad."

Thunderstrike let out a purr, flicking his ear. "I've been seeing someone. A Skyclan she-cat." Slateclaw pulled back, his tufted tail bobbing back and forth in amusement. He smirked.

"Our plump Thunderstrike is going to learn to climb trees?" Slateclaw chuckled. He couldn't be mad. How could he? His parents had made the same mistake. Thunderstrike wouldn't be like Cedarscar, who disowned is own kits. He was a good tom and make a fantastic mate.

"You'll fall off and break the ground! Or worse the tree." Thunderstrike let out a barking laugh, his whole body shaking.

"I can't deny that! You'll have to come visit the chasm I make." Suddenly, Thunderstrike became quiet, a goofy smile on his face. He rose to his paws and gathered his prey with Slateclaw at his side.

"Her name is Swallowbreeze, and she's a brown tortoiseshell. Mostly cream though. She's got the biggest brightest eyes that shine like the sun." Slateclaw rolled his eyes. Thunderstrike's affection sounded the same when he admitted he had gotten a crush on Pinestar as a apprentice. Slateclaw had to sit though countless discussions about how beautiful, smart, and regal the fiery leader was. It was icky then, but now Slateclaw couldn't help but notice how cute it was now.

~0~0~0~

The setting sun was low on the horizon by the time Slateclaw returned from his border patrol. Thunderstrike had been ordered to go on the moonhigh patrol, and Slateclaw couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

 _Starclan help me if she so much brushes up against me again!_ The patrol went as normal, other than the fear scent that permeated the border with Skyclan. Blossomwind had 'accidently' stumbled into him what seemed like every other minute, so his temper was already at a high.

Blossomwind was trailing behind him about a whisker-length and he knew if he so much as slowed up his pace he would have a purring excuse on why her muzzle was brushing his flanks. _I'm this close to slashing me off a blossom of her pelt!_ Her white patches were affectionately called 'blossoms' by her equally nauseating parents.

"Want to share prey, Slateclaw? I saw how much you and Thunderstrike brought back and that shrew you caught looked wonderful. We could share it." Slateclaw rolled his eyes. Anger had him biting his tounge.

"There's not enough on it to share." He could see the entrance of camp in sight, and in a few more heartbeats he could ditch her. The guards seemed amused at his predicament, their fur ruffling in laughter as he all but plunged into camp at a racing pace.

A small cluster of cats surrounded Pinestar. Beckoning him closer with a tail, she narrowed her eyes at the trailing calico.

"I need to speak with Slateclaw by himself, Blossomwind. This doesn't concern you."

"But we were supposed to share prey. Can't this till later?"

"I was leader last time I checked. Go find some other cat to eat your prey with tonight if it means that much to you. This is an urgent matter and _doesn't concern you._ So, follow my orders lest I have to punish you for your attitude."

Slateclaw couldn't help as a small sigh of relief trickled out of his jaws. Blossomwind narrowed her yellow eyes, tail lashing. Slateclaw shook out his fur, eyes meeting the scratches in the soil. _Battle plans?_ He glanced around the group—these were Pinestar's most trusted advisors.

Slightflash, the tom who went head to head with Berrystar when they were apprentices, and only lost an eye for it. Next to him sat the wise Jumpflower, who mentored Pinestar. She was the one credited for teaching Pinestar to be a noble and kind cat. A true leader. Beside her was Drizzlerain, the Shadowclan medicine cat, who gazed at them all with aloofness and concern only a close friend could have.

"I've decided to send a message to Riverclan and Skyclan, and ask them to rally with us." Pinestar stated, green eyes glowing. Drizzlerain flicked his long tail, doodling a small path to what Slateclaw thought was the Skyclan border.

"Starclan is silent on the matter." He spoke, ears flattened in frustration. His mew was almost a growl. "But the sky is clear, so that must mean that they approve of your plan." Drizzlerain turned his cold eyes to Slateclaw, who unwillingly shivered.

"You will take Applepaw with you to Riverclan tomorrow, if the omens are good. I don't want her harmed by your reckless behavior, Slateclaw." Drizzlerain snapped. Pinestar silenced him with a glare. "Her help is valuable to me. Besides we all know how well you do with apprentices." He smirked

"I trust Slateclaw with my life, _brother._ If any cat could return your apprentice safe it would be him." Pinestar turned her face toward him. Her lips curled up in a satisfied smile at her little outburst. "But I agree. You'll be less threatening with our medicine cat apprentice than another warrior."

"I will do my best." Slateclaw promised. Pride rushed over him like a warm wave. _I'm being trusted with a valuable mission! All by myself. Well, other than Applepaw._ "I promise."

Drizzlerain rose to his feet with a huff, stalking to the medicine cat den. Slightflash gave an amused glance toward the medicine cat. "Always prickly as a thorn isn't he?" Pinestar rolled his eyes.

"That's why you chose him as your mate, Slightflash. Though only Starclan knows why." Pinestar nodded toward her other compainions. Her eyes flashed in the setting sun like two emeralds in the orange light. Slightflash let out an slight chuckle.

"You'll both go to Skyclan and ask Owlstar to join us in banishing both Guststar and Berrystar from the forest. This must stop." Pinestar turned her head to the fading light, closing her eyes with a sigh. Opening them again, she seemed as if she had aged moons, old before her time. "We will need their help. Besides I know you are friends with Owlstar, Slightflash. If anyone can convince him it will be you." She looked tired, muscles drooping.

Confusion rushed over Slateclaw. _Do they all know something I don't?_ "Surely they'll join us?" He asked. All three of them turned to him, skepticism in their pointed gazed. Yet it was Pinestar that spoke, breaking the tense silence.

"If they don't Slateclaw, we all will surely be destroyed."

 **Authors note : You all can still submit oc's, I'm looking mostly for cats for Thunderclan, Skyclan and Windclan. All positions are open except for the leader's. Any cats, any position. Leave reviews. Love ya to the all who reviewed! Fallingfrost out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Echorunner

Chapter 3 : Echorunner

Echorunner let out a shriek, knocking her enemy to the ground. Stumbling, she was shoved off her paws. She rose to her paws, only to be knocked off of them from behind. Echorunner lashed out with a forepaw. With a hearty smack it connected with her attacker, who danced out of reach.

"Time."

Echorunner panted, shaking the sand off her fur. Lostpaw in contrast had suddenly become light yellow, the particles of sand sticking to her fluffy white pelt. The apprentice was smiling, bouncing back and forth on her paws with excitement.

Shadestream was watching her apprentice with pride lighting her eyes. "She did well didn't she?" Shadestream purred. Magpiejaw nodded, his eyes narrowing. He motioned for the last one in line to step forward, and Heronpaw was gazing at the line of apprentices with aloof eyes.

"Wouldn't it be great for Heronpaw to fight against Otterpaw? She's nimbler than him." Echorunner breathed, taking a drink from the lake. The group was doing battle training on the shore of the lake, and all of the apprennices were in attentence.

Magpiejaw smiled. "Heronpaw, try to subdue Otterpaw by pinning her to the ground." The white and grey tom dashed forward, but Otterpaw was too quick. She dodged. Spinning around, Otterpaw kicked at him with her strong hind legs. Heronpaw let out a grunt of pain and went skidding in the sand.

"Skyskip taught you better than that." Magpiejaw snapped, ears flattening against his head. Echorunner winced, and Heronpaw rose up to his paws from where he was in the sand. Heronpaw sighed, shaking his head. "I'm sorry." Heronpaw gritted out between clenched teeth.

Heronpaw stumbled heavily onto his front paw. "I think I've pulled something." Echorunner sighed at his excuse. Heronpaw had never been one of the stronger apprentices, and was more than willing to shirk his apprentice duties onto his littermates. Otterpaw let out a cheerful mewl, smugly looking at her littermate.

"I'm that good, huh?" She purred.

Echorunner rolled her eyes, glancing at mentors. They all seemed less than impressed with the apprentice's acting skills. It was Skyskip who spoke up first, a bright smile on her jaws. "You'll have to go to see Alderpaw and Fallingnight." She sent the rest of the mentors a sly look. "They have special herbs for sprains."

Echorunner looked wistfully at the apprentices. " _We'll give you one when I find one that fits your personality._ " Raystar had said moons ago. " _Don't worry with all the new litters, there must be one."_ Heronpaw, Storkpaw and Otterpaw had been given to their mentors moons ago, and then after Lostpaw and Alderpaw had done the same. So Echorunner looked to the new litters—would it be rebellious Guppykit or maybe sweet Roekit that she would be given to mentor?

"I'll take him back." Echorunner volunteered. The mentors seemed amused, watching as Heronpaw let out a squawk as he tried to put any weight on his paw. "So you don't have to Skyskip." Skyskip flicked her tail in appreciation. "Tell them for the special herbs…. The ones for apprentices."

Echorunner knew what herbs they were talking about. They didn't really do anything than taste bad, and the flavor stuck to a cat's tongue for at least a day after eating them. It was well known that Heronpaw loved to be lazy in camp, eating prey when he hadn't hunted for the elders, or clean nests. At least those would keep him from sneaking prey when Skyskip told him not to eat when he got back to camp.

The quick trip from the shore to camp was almost enjoyable, with Lostpaw asking for advice on her battle moves. _I wish I could have had Lostpaw as an apprentice. She's so sweet, yet she has Stormcloud's spirit and sharp-tounge when the need arises._ Heronpaw wasn't even limping, and for someone with a strained paw or shoulder was walking really well.

Lostpaw's chattering continued as they plunged into camp, crossing the streams with stepping-stones. Echorunner gave a sideways glance at the Heronpaw, who was smugly back at her. _I would have him swimming laps around the lake if he was my apprentice! I bet that would teach him some respect._

"Well, I best be resting in the apprentice den," Heronpaw said weakly. "I wouldn't want to hurt my paw anymore than it already is." Arrogance shined in his yellow eyes, waiting for Echorunner to agree with him. His ears suddenly drooped as if he was sick, blinking as if the light was to harsh. "A trout would probably help too."

Lostpaw turned to Echorunner with dismay in her blue eyes. Echorunner flicked her tail, motioning for the white apprentice to leave. "Would you mind getting me one, Lostpaw? If I don't keep off this paw, it could come to point I can't swim." Lostpaw padded off, disappearing into the elder's den.

Fury bubbled underneath Echorunner's fur, making her skin hot. _Cheeky upstart!_ "We're going to the medicine cat den." Echorunner snapped. Heronpaw opened his mouth but shut as Echorunner shot him a poisonous glare.

O0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Shadows cooled the medicine cat den, and it was draped in shades of light and dark. In the dapple light, a dark red-ginger tabby tom with his slender body turned away from Echorunner. He was muttering under his breath, paws quickly sorting around leaves of different shapes.

"Can you get Fallingnight?" Alderpaw turned around, his grey eyes blinking with alarm. The medicine cat apprentice was often so into his work, a cat could talk to him for ages and he wouldn't remember a word. Echorunner let out a amused purr, as Alderpaw narrowed his eyes suspically at Heronpaw.

"There's no need to bother her, I'm sure that rest and a full stomach will be enough." Heronpaw said. He puffed up his grey and white fur. Alderpaw looked at Heronpaw sideways, before shaking his head. "I only sprained it." Flapping his paw at Alderpaw, his smile fell.

"No, that won't help a sprained paw." Fallingnight padded into the den. Her golden eyes flared with anger, and Echorunner couldn't help feel relieved. "Sit over there, Heronpaw." Her slender tail flicked over to the shaded corner.

Alderpaw stood over his mentor's shoulder, his eyes watching with interest as she sorted out the leaves. "Remember this mixture. We don't use it often, but it might be useful later." Fallingnight's tone was filled with longing and mixed in was a bit of bitterness. "I'm not always going to be around. You may have to leave me soon."

 _What is she talking about? Alderpaw has barely started his apprentice training! Surely, she doesn't think we will be banished from the lake?_ A shiver ran down Echorunner's spine. _Has Starclan spoken to her?_

"You can leave Echorunner, just stay safe." Fallingnight turned her illumines golden eyes onto Echorunner, and they glowed like twin suns. "You'll be needed soon, if Crescentmoon is right." She turned back to Alderpaw, whispering.

o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o

Echorunner ducked her head as she entered the elder's den. Questions brimmed in her mind, but the cheerful chattering of kits in the elder's den soothed her. How long ago had it been since she visited anyway? Not since her grandparents had died—Lichenfoot and Minnowmask. Minnowmask was a burly gray tabby and white tom but had always been sweet on her despite her being haft Skyclan. Lichenfoot had always told her the best stories, giving her attention that her own son never did. That brown tabby and white she-cat had died two moons ago, right before Crescentmoon had retired.

"No, Roekit there isn't an herb to make you taller. Time will do that." Crescentmoon's purr was exasperated as the little ginger and brown she-cat with cream patches climbed over her. Crescentmoon flicked her black and white striped tail at Echorunner in a greeting before turning back to a pair of scuffling kits.

Crescentmoon let out a soft snap, batting the two kits apart with an gentle paw. "Now Fuzzykit you can't attack every cat that doesn't agree with you," Her bright blue eyes flicked onto a hissing Salmonkit. "And you can't get offended so easily." She nudged the two kits out of the den, and they trotted out by Echorunner, who let out a amused purr.

"Kit-sitting again?" Crescentmoon nodded, wrapping her slender tail around Guppykit. The tiny dark grey tom had white spots on his face, and he blinked slowly back at Echorunner.

"I'm helping!" Ripplekit puffed out his chest proudly.

"He is." Crescentmoon looked amused, whiskers flicking at the black and grey tabby tom. "Now is there something we need to talk about, Echorunner?" Her blue eyes darkened at Echorunner's bristling fur and flattened ears.

Annoyance flickered underneath Echorunner's pelt. _I bet that Crescentmoon has never done anything wrong…... ever. She's practically perfect! Why should she even care that all half clan cats might be dead by the end of summer? She's pure-blood Riverclan with no kits to even worry about, Half-clan or Pure-Clan even._ Echorunner forced herself to calm down, meeting Crescentmoon's bright gaze.

Crescentmoon was beautiful, in a way most cats could only hope to be—inside and out. She had snowy white fur with delicate ebony stripes, and she even had a distinctive crescent shaped mark underneath her right eye. The elderly medicine cat was kind to everyone she met, and cared for the whole clan like her kits. Half-Clan or pure it made no difference in her bright sapphire eyes. Age hadn't taken anything away from her, kindness or beauty.

"Has Starclan spoken to you?" Echorunner finally stated, unsure if she really wanted to know the answer. Crescentmoon paused in her washing of Roekit, glancing up at Echorunner. Something flickered in her blue eyes.

"Yes," Crescentmoon sighed before washing Roekit's grimy ears. Hope sparked in Echorunner's heart. _Everything is going to be okay then._ Relief washed over Echorunner's pelt. "This will be troubling times for all the clans. They didn't give a prophecy, and for that I'm glad. Starclan can speak to us in different ways." Crescentmoon flicked her tail lazily.

"Why?" Ripplekit asked, climbing over the elderly medicine cat. "Wouldn't a prophecy be good for these trying times?" Shock laced Echorunner's kneading paws, amazed. _He just asked about what I was about to. It appears he is smarter than he looks._ Echorunner let out a small purr. Ripplekit gazed adoringly at Echorunner, before bashfully turning to Crescentmoon with his ears flattened sheepishly.

"No need to be embarrassed, Ripplekit. You asked a good question and _never_ be ashamed to ask a question that you can learn from." Crescentmoon said firmly. Her fur smoothed. She settled firmly in her nest, face twisting with a sly look as if she was to let them in all in a medicine cat secret.

"Prophecies are tricky things," She doodled in the sand with a pearly claw, "And there are many different ways to interpret them. That's a major problem." Her blue eyes became misty with emotion, and her voice cracked before sharpening. "Lightstone had a way with figuring out prophecy's and omens that the clans hadn't seen for generations since Jayfeather." Crescentmoon's voice cleared, and her eyes became bright again.

"Each cat can interpret different things in a few simple sentences. That can be deadly." Crescentmoon rolled her eyes. "How can we forget _Fire alone can save our clan?_ It could have been interperated as a raging wildfire could have cleansed the forest of either predators or a evil rising. Yet we all know now that it meant Firestar saving all the clans." Crescentmoon wrapped her tail tighter around a now sleeping Guppykit. Roekit was dosing off.

"I was gifted with an ability to see prophecy's and omens even as a kit, even if I couldn't understand them at the time. Some cats are like that." _Is she referring to Alderpaw?_ Crescentmoon tensed, her eyes scanning Echorunner. Echorunner shivered. "I suppose I should tell you now before Raystar does."

" _The blackened stone will try to crush the winding tendrils of the bushes aided by the silver water, only to be choked out in the moonlight. Blood will soak into the roots or be spilled toward the rising sun."_

"That's what I've been seeing in the water and in the sky. Omens are all around us, in every breath we breath, Echorunner." Crescentmoon sighed dreamily. "I'm glad that Alderpaw has gotten the gift as well. It was passed on to me by Goosefeather through the bloodline." _It's passed on through families?_ Still shell-shocked at Crescentmoon, horror lit though every pore of Echorunner's body.

"I still remember the one about Duskriver— _Murky water will rise up against the mother river._ It was right. Duskriver was my older sister from an older litter, and she joined a rouge group after she was a apprentice. So much hate lurked underneath the surface, and she attacked any Riverclan warrior that crossed her path." Memories flickered in Crescentmoon's eyes like minnows.

"She returned to us later though with her mate, Minkface. He was only Mink then. After she had slaughtered her rival for a tom's affection—I can't remember her name now, but she killed him as well. Minkface was the one that urged her to apologize for her actions and return to us." Echorunner had heard the stories about the roguish Duskwater and her reign of terror. It was different to her the story from the sister's view.

"She and Berrystar have a lot in common." She murmured. "Poor tom had no one to save him though. I wonder if Duskwater would have gone that way if Minkface hadn't stepped in." Crescentmoon nodded to Echorunner, and her blue eyes glowed with light. As bright as the moon, as calm as the Moonpool. "Remember that, Echorunner. No cat is born a monster, and we all have our reasons. Berrystar included."

"We all have our secrets." Crescentmoon motioned for her to go outside with a flick of her tail. "Everyone has something that drives them. Duskriver told me that, and now I'm passing it on to you." She tilted her head, studying Echorunner coolly. It made Echorunner nervous, squirming in her skin.

"Now go, you're missing out on something important." Crescentmoon muttered, eyes sparking. "Something that will shape the future." Commotion had suddenly rose up in the camp, all the voices talking at once loudly. Panic.

Echorunner raced out of the den, sand stirring up in her wake. A pair of cats stood at the camp entrance, one dark greyish black tabby with golden eyes. _Slateclaw? What's he doing here?_ Next to him was a smallish ginger, brown and cream cat—probably an apprentice had her paws on a still bundle of fur.

"Can you go get Fallingnight?" The apprentice begged to Krillstripe. He raced off. Slateclaw met Echorunner's gaze, and heat raced over her pelt. Worry was evident in his golden eyes. "We found her at your border. She's beaten up really badly." Blood coated his fur, turning it sticky and black. It dripped from his pelt, and it made his pelt stick up in spikes.

"How do we know that you didn't hurt her?" Tawnyleap hissed.

Slateclaw shook his head, eyes wide. "Why would we hurt a cat when we are here to ask for help?" The apprentice was joined by Alderpaw and Fallingnight, who began to snap orders at all the Riverclan cat's.

"Because she's Thunderclan!" Tawnyleap yowled, and cats rose with her accusations.

"Hush." Raystar had appeared at the camp entrance, his paws tinged slightly with crimson. "This is Thunderclan's works." He appeared troubled, his eyes stormy. The sky was darkening, and the sound of thunder rippled in the distance. Fear scent reeked in the Riverclan camp, so thick that it almost made Echorunner choke.

Lightning lit up the evening sky, and where the sky was orange, plum and crimson it turned brilliant white so it temporarily blinded the camp. Raystar spoke between thunderclaps, and the lightning turned the leader's fur so bright it seemed as if he was from Starclan himself. Crescentmoon stood beside Echorunner, her gaze unreadable but fixed on Raystar.

"Thunderclan has become worse than we could ever imagine. First attacking another clan with the only reason being that we have mixed blood, and banishing their own warriors. They've tricked Windclan as well. We aren't ignorant! We won't be fooled." He commanded, eyes matching the flashes of lightning. "We will rise up! Teach Thunderclan that we won't be bullied." Cats joined in with him, yowling there approval.

"They attack their own warriors, and they've left her as a message at our border." Slateclaw kept his eyes on Echorunner, before gazing up at the stormy sky. "Thunderclan is no better than rouges! Pinestar has offered us to be allies to rise up and face this evil." _How has it gotten so bad, so quickly? Is this what Crescentmoon meant? Rising water, but what is the stone?_ "We will fight!" Raystar roared, before the sky broke loose with rain. It plumented to the ground almost in one solid sheet of icy rain. _Is this Starclan agreeing with us? Or is it a deeper warning?_

 **Author's note: mydogiscastiel87,** **KnightLawn, Mistyflame Of DarkClan, and the guest named Firelight thank you for reviewing my story! It means a lot to me, and thank you for submitting your oc's. So we learned a bit about Riverclan's recent history. Honestly Crescentmoon is one of my favorite charater's in this story and Au. She kinda reminds me of Bluestar—in more ways than one. Take time to Review!**

 **Questions: What do you believe that Crescentmoon means by 'we all have our secrets?' What does this Thunderclan warrior have for a message? Does the omen mean Echorunner or Slateclaw?**

 **Fun fact: Duskriver was a tortoiseshell she-cat with distinctive swirling of ginger and gold while her mate Minkface was a dark chocolate tom with a nearly black face.**

 **If I get enough oc's I'll add the alliance in the next chapter, which will be from Berrystar's view.**


	5. Chapter 5:Berrystar

Chapter Five: Berrystar

 _Wailing. The dark ginger she-cat with white paws laid at his paws, blood surrounding her in a crimson halo. She panted, sickly-sweet breath reeking of fever. Wind howled in his ears, and the faint scent of salt laced his nostrils. "What are you doing here, Berryfall?" Redflower's body heaved. With a yowl, Redflower yanked her head to the trees of Skyclan. Her faint green eyes were growing duller with each pulse of her weak body._

 _Berryfall stood, rooted to his spot as if twisted vines held him still on the sandy shore. He willed his body to move, race over to his sister and comfort her. He couldn't will himself to do it. "I told you not to leave the camp." His voice sounded hollow in his ears. " Don't worry , Stoneface is coming."_

 _"Do you see Yawningspring?" Her voice was growing weaker. Berryfall's teeth gritted with a slight hiss, but he said nothing. Brushing his thick tail over his sister's heaving side, a faint spark of hope flared as the scent of Skyclan grew nearer. Maybe he would bring his own medicine cat?_

 _A pale-yellow tom with a white muzzle, slide silently out of the brush. Yawningspring's fur bushed along his spine, and his yellow eyes narrowed at the sight of the white and black spotted tom. "This is my business so turn yourself around, little tom." Yawningspring growled._

 _Redflower perked up, letting out a soft purr at Yawningspring. The burly tom only glanced at her before turning to Berryfall. "Is she so weak that she can't even keep our kits alive?" Anger corsed through his veins, but the young tom held his tounge. Redflower shuddered, but the two kits at her belly had already fell still._

 _Struggling, Redflower turned her head to her mate. "I did the best I could." She mewled, tears dampening her muzzle. Berryfall was suddenly pushed aside by Stoneface, who only glanced at the tom before going to work. "I know, I know." Stoneface soothed, his tone chiding._

 _The nasty business was over in what felt like heartbeats, and there was one kit that mewled weakly. Stoneface passed the shivering kit to Berryfall, who was dark ginger with pale yellow flecks. "Her name is Strawberrykit." Redflower muttered before falling still. Yawningspring only glanced down at his dead mate, but no emotion shone in his eyes._

 _"She's gone, Berryfall." Stoneface muttered, stepping away from Redflower's body. "There was nothing I could do." He closed his eyes, and a wave of grief washed over Berryfall as cold as the icy waves of the lake._

 _"What am I, a couple of mouse tails? I just lost my mate!" Yawningspring snapped. The yellow tom's eyes fell on the mewling kit. "I'm taking her with me. I am her father after all." Stoneface unseathed his claws, giving Berryfall a concerned glance._

 _"You aren't taking her." Berryfall hissed around his mouth of fur. "You don't deserve to call yourself her father." Yawningspring's eyes narrowed, before unseathing his claws. " I plan on raising her as if she was pure Thunderclan." The Skyclan tom let out a yowl, rushing toward him._

 _Stoneface lashed out at the tom, claws dancing in the moonlight. Yawningspring fell into the sand, and Stoneface turned to Berrystring. "Run!" As quick as a flash Berryfall ran, heart beating in his ears. He could feel the briars of the territory tearing into his long fur, and he ducked with Strawberrykit still squealing weakly._

Berrystar was yanked from his slumber, and the scent of the lake faded. "Morning, Berrystar. Did you sleep well?" The thick tortoiseshell with ruffled fur, peered at him filled with unease. He nodded, and glanced down at his bedding, torn to shreds. Mint colored moss clung to his white claws.

"Sourberry." Berrystar rose to his paws, pausing to groom at a wayward tuft of white fur. "How is the clan this morning? How long did I sleep?" Sourberry gazed over him, her green eyes willed with pride.

"From Sundown to Sunhigh." Sourberry muttered. "Darkclaw was scented at the border, but nothing unusual. You need to supervise the training of the apprentices. I've also came up with some decent matches for the next few litters once these few are in the apprentices' den." A wave of pride rushed over Berrystar, green eyes fondly glancing at his littermate.

"I knew you were the right choice to help me keep this clan in shape." Sourberry rolled her eyes, as he brushed past her. "We'll soon have this clan to full glory again!" Cats of all shapes and sizes bustled around the clearing.

A few apprentices waited outside the apprentice den, a pair chatted while a white and dark red she-cat turned her green eyes to him, filled with interest. "Morning Cherrypaw." Berrystar purred. Her eyes widened. "And to you Geckopaw and Slugpaw." Slugpaw looked away, glancing down at his matted fur. "Sorry for looking so rough, Berrystar. I'll never to be use to waking up this early."

Geckopaw yawned. "I just wish it wasn't so _early_." Berrystar stifled a chuckle as Cherrypaw sent him a scorching glare. "They can be rough, I know." Cherrypaw nodded as she gave her denmates a disapproving look. "But they are an important part of being a warrior. Slugpaw, don't apologize its not that big of deal. I won't judge you for it." He purred, amused. Slugpaw, shocked looked at Berrystar as if the tom had grown a second head.

"This is why Berrystar is the best leader that Thunderclan has had in generations. He listens to us and understands his clanmates." Cherrypaw said. Berrystar turned his head toward his niece, tilting his head slightly with his ears flattened. "He cares about us. I'll follow your orders to the best of my ability till my last breath. I know that Starclan is on our side with Berrystar as our leader."

Pride flooded every fiber of Berrystar's body, making his fur twitch. "While I'm glad that you think that," Cherrypaw straightened up, her spine straightening. "I'm just like the rest of you. I get tired. I can be crabby. Just ask your father." Cherrypaw let out a purr, touching her nose to Berrystar's. "I'll do the best I can to get Thunderclan to the glory that it was under Firestar's reign."

 _This clan is packed with cats. Starclan has been good, no signs of them disapproving with my mission. No deaths of kits, all litters have been healthy. All of warriors are loyal to me, follow my orders. Except for a few dark clouds on the horizon, life is good._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A plague of deaths had happened when he first became leader, but that had been moons ago. Thunderclan was thriving, so much that it seemed that the plague of blackcough had never struck the clan. They had doubled their numbers in only a few short seasons, and it filled Berrystar with pride.

As he gazed down at the camp, the morning sun tinged his white fur a pale pink and turned his black spots a dirty brown. He had worked hard to fill their ranks with loyal warriors, and he often visited the nursery as leader to talk to the kits. Nothing was more important than teaching kits younger, he had learned that made it easier than dealing with problems for them as apprentices.

Sourberry was the one to come up with the siring pairs—the theory that the stronger and loyal toms would be allowed to pick mates to carry their litters. It had swelled their ranks fast, and given them a bustling nursery. Cats weren't up for it at first, but he had quickly swayed them. Mates could still be mates of their choice for love—but they had to inform him if they wanted to have kits. Berrystar had rewarded a few toms to pick and choose their mates if they were loyal enough. He never forced toms who sired kits for the good of the clan to be with the mother of their kits. So far so well.

Berrystar planned on taking this practice once the camp was full, so once fall hit this practice would be no more. His mind drifted back to Cherrypaw, with her quick mind and pure heart. Her attentions to Snowypeak didn't go unnoticed by the leader. The snow-white tom had no mate and was one of one of the younger warriors.

 _I wonder… Would it be wise for me to take her under my wing? Teach her my ways to be the next leader? She could be swayed to listen to me and take her place at my side if I promised her Snowypeak? Cedarscar is not the tom to lead this clan after me….but I see potential in her. She comes from a impressive line of cats if I say so myself._

Cherrypaw was his littermate's daughter, Sootmask. They had the same markings, a tabby mask around their face. One dark grey and the other bright red after her mother's coloring. She had a few ginger patches, and a long slender tabby tail. Her eyes matched his, a beautiful dark green.

The track to the apprentice's training area was quick, and his brisk pace wasn't unpunished. Brambles tugged at his fur, and a shiver went down his spine. Shaking his head to clear his memory-dream, he pushed into the clearing.

A black and brown she-cat rushed toward a lithe tan tom. The tom reared, slashing both of his paws across her ears. Dogpaw darted underneath him, raking her paw under across his belly. She kicked him with a strong hindleg, and he fell roughly into the sand.

"Well done!" Toadleg praised. Berrystar nodded, mewing his congratulations. Snakepaw rose to his paws, shaking sand from his long fur. Sunnyeye, Lichennose, and Mudtail slid though the barrier, apprentice;s trailing them a few whiskers behind.

"I expected you to do better, Snakepaw." Whirlwind snarled, ears pricked. "You act as if all your fighting was learned from the nursery. How dare you shame me in front of Berrystar!" Berrystar gave the fuming tom a flick of his ear to show that no harm was taken, making him relax. "He's not getting his warrior name anytime soon, but you'll make him a warrior with time." _At this rate it won't be with his littermates, but I gave him Whirlwind from a reason. He's one of my strictest warrior, and he can make any shabby apprentice into a warrior._

Snakepaw looked sheepishly at the leader. "Practice harder and you'll get it." Berrystar soothed, brushing his tail over the apprentice's spine. "Now that I'm here, let's all give our best effort." Cherrypaw nodded, hanging on his words.

As the next sparring match was set up, Berrystar kept his almond shaped eyes on the dark ginger tabby and white apprentice. Muscles pulled underneath her silky fur, and broad shoulders rippled with strength.

She was facing Fruitpaw, her littermate. Rosebreeze scooted next to Berrystar, pride lighting her gaze at her daughters. "Begin." Berrystar flicked his tail.

Fruitpaw, with her lithe body, darted away from stocky sister. _She's quicker. Can Cherrypaw keep up?_ Dancing on her toes, Cherrypaw stilled her movements, going still as death but her green eyes were fixed. Her whiskers twitched, and Fruitpaw launched her skinny body toward her sister.

Roughly landing, Fruitpaw stumbled where her sister was a heartbeat before. Cherrypaw smugly had pulled away, giving an explosive kick into Fruitpaw. Fruitpaw went sprawling but was up facing Cherrypaw. Lightning fast, Cherrypaw gave a heavy clout to the side of Fruitpaw's face.

Cherrypaw rushed forward, knocking her sister off her paws like a steady wave—in one smooth movement. She pinned Fruitpaw, placing a thick paw in her sister's smooth fur, right above her throat. Amusement rippled across Berrystar's belly, noticing that Cherrpaw's wide claws pricked into Fruitpaw's fur.

"That's enough." Berrystar rose to his paws. Sunnyeye was fluffed out with pride, his amber eyes shining with arrogance as he glanced around at the other mentors. "Cherrypaw, come with me." Rosebreeze's face contorted with relief as Berrystar let out a purr.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Patches of sunlight filtered to the forest floor, and Berrystar couldn't help but notice that Cherrypaw was silent as she walked. Her paws almost glided over the grass and leaves. "Ask what whatever you want, Cherrypaw this is your reward for such a good match."

He glanced over his shoulder, motiong for her walk next to his shoulder. Her ears almost reached up to his chin, but her body was thick and sturdy with muscle. "Anything?" She echoed. He glanced at their shadows, both similar in size and build. He was larger, but he was also taller. _Cats could respect her even if she is shorter than them._

"Why did you never take a mate? You could have any choice of the clan, a younger or even a more experienced molly, yet you didn't. Cats throw themselves at your paws…. I just don't understand why you never took your chance."

Berrystar shrugged. "Starclan wanted me to cleanse the clans, and I couldn't do that with a mate or kits." Cherrypaw tilted her head, eyes glowing with interest like fireflies. "The only way I would take a mate was if I was the only one left to continue our bloodline." He purred, tail wrapping around hers slowly.

"But your father took care of that." Cherrypaw nodded. A leaf drifted down from above, smacking her in the face suddenly. She shook her head, sheepishly. "And you're all becoming excellent warriors. I would even say his kits are leadership material."

"Leadership requires sacrifice." A den of wild brambles had been woven beneath the Sky Oak, and two cats nodded in respected, dipping their heads as Berrystar approached. Faint, muffled wailing filtered out from the brambles. "That's the first lesson a leader must learn."

"Rubbleeye," Berrystar spoke—sweet as honey and as smooth as running water, "Swallowcry. How is our prisoner today?" Cherrypaw was silent, ears pricked. A sob suddenly fell silent.

"She ate a mouse," Swallowcry's amber eyes shared a glance with Rubbleeye. "But other than that, she's only been crying." Rubbleeye unsheathed his long claws, tail flicking slowly. "She's been refusing to talk to us and screams _their_ names."

Berrystar pushed into the den, motioning for Cherrypaw to follow. Milk scent was tinged with sourness, and Cherrypaw wrinkled her nose. Barely visible, a bundle of fur laid shaking with sobs. Her fur was clumped and the smell of unwashed fur was palpable. Olive-brown fur was laced over with darker stripes, and her amber eyes were scummy. A slack belly pooled beneath Stripepelt, a indication she had given birth recently.

"Are you ready to join the clan again?" Berrystar snapped. "Or are you going to mope here like a naughty kit?" Stripepelt let out a sob, body heaving. "My kits—What did you do with my kits? Combkit would have made great warrior, and Waspkit could have been one of the best fighters. W-Why did you take them?" Berrystar said nothing, pushing back out the entrance.

White claws pushed into the soil, his teeth gritting. Cherrypaw slide out of the den, whiskers twitching. "Rubbleeye, you always wanted kits right?" Rubbleeye's yellow eye widen in surprise. _He had one of the biggest crushes on Redflower didn't he? Redflower would have had a loyal, loving mate if she had lived—even with Strawberrykit. She would have been loved._

"Punish her."

He stalked away, bunching his muscular shoulders as he walked. Cherry kept up his pace, ears flattened. Her eyes were unreadable, nothing but two emerald pools of respect.

"Now, Cherrypaw I have a plan to make you the next leader." Her tail twined with his. Anger still fizzled beneath his thick fur, and he was faintly growling. He glanced out at the setting sun, and it turned the both of them to a dark orange tinged with crimson. Cherrypaw stood in shock, muzzle pursed in uncertainty.

"But you must follow my every order!" He flicked his wide tail back to the endless wailing that echoed through the forest now—louder than ever. "You could have anything you ever wanted—respect of your clanmates or even _Snowypeak._ " Smooth as honey, he padded around her, green eyes filled with unknown emotions.

" _So what do you say?"_

 **Author's note: I'll be posting allegiances in the next chapter. What happened to Strawberrykit? What will be Cherrypaw's choice? Submit an oc for Skyclan or Windclan if you want—they'll be featured. I'm considering that the next chapter will be from Crescentmoon….. We will have to see.**


	6. Chapter 6: Crescentmoon's interlude

Chapter Six: Crescentmoon

Starlight was quickly fading, turning the midnight blue sky to a faint orange. Crescentmoon could hardly care about that though, the coldness of the elders' den was still. The only sounds were her soft breathing, and the faint breeze that occasionally blew through the den.

" _Get's lonely in here doesn't it?"_

Crescentmoon had waited for moons to hear that voice, and her sky-blue eyes flicked open with a amused purr. A skinny tom with pale gold fur sat by the entrance, his grey eyes watching her. With a gust the stale scent of elders' den was replaced with the distinctive smell of crushed wind-blown grass.

"Have to say it does." Crescentmoon sighed, whiskers twitching in amusement. Her visitor let out a light chuckle, the darker gold spots by his eyes crinkling. The rising sun seemed to filter through his fur, illuminating him from the inside. "Not to say that I don't do my fair share of work. Fallingnight always needs quick paws and Alderpaw is eager to learn from the both of us."

" _Always the busy bee, Crescentmoon. You never did know how to take a deep breath and smell the flowers."_

Shaking her head, she fondly plucked at the reeds woven into her nest. "Frozenlake didn't allow 'wasted' time. If I remember correctly, Hopfern was always chiding after you for being a dreamer." Her visitor twined his tail restlessly, side to side. " A cat can't treat the sick with their head in the clouds—you remember how she use to say that?"

" _She still does. Crescentmoon—It's no use stalling. We both know why I'm here."_

Crescentmoon yanked her head in the opposite direction, ears flattened to her skull. Anxiety bubbled up in her belly, and each bubble seemed to bounce around in her insides. Fiddling with her white claws, she plucked a stray fishbone from her nest—not meeting his intelligent grey eyes.

" _Time to fess up. We both knew this day would come, but I still wish I was here to help you with it."_ He rolled his soft gaze, face crumpling in annoyance. " _Of course, I'm the medicine cat who dies from green-cough in Windclan. That's just my luck."_

Crescentmoon flinched. Glowing from the inside, he turned his face to the encroaching sun. painting his face shades of scorching red, deep orange, and bright gold—the same gold as his pale pelt, he blinked. Frustation was evident in his face—his brow had twisted, and his jaws was furrowed.

 _"Hare-dung! I don't have much time. Promise me that you'll tell them? Please?"_

Nodding, Crescentmoon rose to her paws. Deep in her chest, her heart hurt. It ached—slow as the beat of her heart and as painful as a pulled claw. Throbbing like a achy tooth, her pain was there but it was only noticeable if she took the time to acknowledge it. Keeping busy helped it, but the moment she was alone that it became real.

"I'll do it." Craning her neck to touch her berry pink nose to his, a shiver went down her spine like she had touched ice. "I miss you all." He smiled, pausing to lap his cool tongue over her forehead. No tacky saliva stuck to her fur. The rumble of his purr was comforting, and Crescentmoon deeply breathed in his scent—the sweet smell of sun-warmed grass.

" _See you in a while! I'd tell you how soon, but nobody likes a spoiler."_

Bright light trickled through his form, and the edges seemed to blur around him. Crescentmoon kept her eyes on his pale gold figure. His white smile glowed in the morning sun, the soft grey of his eyes slowly disappearing with the rising of the sun. Within a few heartbeats, he was gone and all that remained was the sweet scent that was left in his wake.

0o00o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0

Alderpaw fidgeted outside his uncle's den, tail flicking back and forth like a snake. Raystar popped his head out of the entrance—pale grey eyes so much like his sparkling from sleep. How many times had he been to the medicine den in the past moon needing poppy seeds to catch the illusive sleep with his own paws?

"Something wrong?" Raystar mewed drowsily. He pulled his lanky form from his nest, yawning wide. His ears were flattened against his skull, fur rippling along his long spine. Sunlight turned his silver-gold fur so bright he almost glowed as he stretched lazily in the sun.

"Crescentmoon wants to see all of us in the medicine cat den. Stormcloud, you, Fallingnight and Lostpaw. They're already there." Alderpaw replied, nervousness evident in his form. The slender apprentice was dark ginger-nearly red with darker stripes, the only light part on his form was the pale gold tail tip and flash he had on his chest.

Grey eyes meet grey eyes, and he couldn't help but notice how he nearly reached his uncle's shoulder. It would be a few moons till he was done growing, if his family was anything to go by. Raystar looked as if he was worried, tail nervously flicking back and forth.

They pushed into the den, Raystar in front with Alderpaw on his heels. Light filtered into the elders' den, but it was more packed than he had seen in moons. Crescentmoon, her white fur was groomed neatly, black stripes appearing more like shadows than fur.

Stormcloud gave her son a welcoming lick on the ear as he entered the den, her blue eyes filled with concern. Her pale blue-grey pelt was slashed with darker stripes—so dark they almost appeared black. Fallingnight was the only one who didn't seem suspicious, nosing at Crescentmoon's pelt like a worried mother.

Crescentmoon let out a frustrated huff. "Get off, I'm not sick!", her white paw shoved Fallingfrost away, shaking her head in exasperation. Lostpaw let out an amused purr, whisker's twitching as her white fluffy tail wound around Stormcloud's slender one.

"We need to talk, so that's why I asked you all here." Crescentmoon muttered, ears flattened. Raystar's face seemed impassive, other than a slight glimmer of tiredness that reflected in his eyes.

"Raystar and Stormcloud, I've always loved you. You as well, Fallingnight." Crescentmoon seemed nervous, shifting weight from paw to paw. "But me and Duskriver hid something from you for moons….and it has taken me moons to realize that it was my own fault. I've been too proud" Her voice cracked.

"Can you spit it out?" Lostpaw snapped, blue eyes worried. "I was assigned the morning patrol and it's ready to go!" Crescentmoon sighed, but Raystar sent his niece a sharp look. "You're excused from it, and if you talk like that again, I'll have you cleaning the nursery everyday as a warrior for a moon." Raystar silenced her protested with a flick of his tail.

 _She must be becoming a warrior today….I wish that I would get my name soon, but I wasted those four moons on warrior training,_ Alderpaw thought. Stormcloud narrowed her eyes at Raystar, but said nothing and began to flick her whiskers slowly.

" _Duskriver wasn't your mother, Stormcloud and Raystar. I gave birth to you."_ Crescentmoon turned her face away, but her muzzle became dark with tears. She let out a sob, and Fallingnight buried her shocked face into Crescentmoon's fur, and her golden eyes were blank.

"Wait, what about Fallingnight?" Alderpaw heard, and he realized with a cold shock that it had came from his own mouth. Raystar had placed his head on Crescentmoon's, but eyes were closed. "I'm sorry, but I don't understand." Raystar muttered. "How did this happen?"

Alderpaw shivered. " Duskriver had just been accepted back into Riverclan….after she had finally gotten her revenge on Lushflower for stealing that tom she had a crush on for moons. I had been meeting her for moons on the border, not really talking about anything serious." Her blue eyes were still watery.

"She and Minkface had been in the clan for a few moons, and she found out she was expecting kits. Frozenlake, the medicine cat before me was known as a strict mentor, but he had a soft spot for me." Lostpaw interjected with a gasp, tail lashing side to side. "He is the one who sired my mom and Raystar?" Alderpaw winced, Lostpaw stumbled over words when excited and it led to odd sentences.

"No." Crescentmoon let out a hiss. "He had his own mistakes, and tried to keep me on the straight path that Starclan laid out for me. I never saw the need to listen to him though, because he was the father of Poolstar. He had been mates with a warrior in our clan, who died in labor with her." Fallingnight had pulled away, something flickering in her gold eyes.

"I had been close friends with the medicine cat, Lightstone." She shot Lostpaw a glare, who shut her mouth that was beginning to open. "We were friends and how most relationships start, we met as apprentices by the border and at the island. We swapped herb recipes, talked about the nonsense in our clan." Fallingnight let a slight mew of amusement.

Crescentmoon pushed Raystar away, shaking her head with a huff of annoyance. "You're making me too warm." Taking a deep breath, she twirled her tail nervously in the moss of her nest. "He talked about being an only kit and I talked about Duskriver. Lightstone was a Windclan cat, but unlike most of them—he wasn't prickly or suspicious of outsiders. He was over-eager all the time, bouncing around like a kit fresh out of the nursery. Lightstone practically oozed energy and every cat couldn't help but love him." Her blue eyes were misty, and she turned away. "He was your father."

" _Our father was Windclan?"_ Stormcloud muttered, ears flicking up and down as she thought. Crescentmoon touched her tail to her daughter's, but pulled it away for a heartbeat. Her blue eyes matched Stormcloud's and Alderpaw couldn't help but hate himself for not noticing. Stormcloud even had a similar mark on her cheek like Crescentmoon did, both like crescent moon slivers but Stormcloud's branched out underneath her eyes.

"Duskriver and I both left the clan under the pretenses of finding a herb that Duskriver had seen when she was leading the rouges. Fallingnight was born in the rouges camp, which was hardly more than a few cats that had banded together. They respected Duskriver as their former leader." Fallingnight only sighed.

"So Minkface and Duskriver were my real parents?" Crescentmoon nodded piously. "They were. Lightstone knew about the both of you, and came to stay with us a few days before you were born. We came back to camp a few days after you were born, claiming that Duskriver had kitted while on the journey home."

Alderpaw felt a chill run up his spine, notice the similar features between all of them. They all were taller than normal Riverclan cats, and had pointed more elegant muzzles. "So that's what happened. All I can hope is for one day that you can forgive me for my selfishness." Crescentmoon sobbed, burying her face in between her paws. "I was too proud to tell you before, and Duskriver and Minkface were better parents than we ever could have been. My reputation as a medicine cat meant more to me than you all did at the time, and I hated myself because I believed I had to be perfect."

Crescentmoon choked on a sob, and Stormcloud had slowly twined her tail around Crescentmoon's flank. Raystar let out a soft chiding sound, lapping at her ears. "It's okay. You did what you thought was best." He chuffed, his golden-silver pelt glowing as he wrapped his body around hers.

"No cat can blame you for that."

 _Berrystar can, and Crescentmoon has now all put large targets on our backs if this gets out. It's only matter of time. How can it stay a secret? It didn't with Leafpool or Bluestar! These are charged times, and Berrystar is out to slaughter us all…. like Tigerstar did with Stonefur. We've already got a cat dieing the medicine cat den from Thunderclan, she hasn't even woken up yet!_

"I forgive you." Alderpaw stumbled over his words, tail idly doodling in the dust. Raystar's grey eyes flickered to all of them in the den. "We all do." He let out a laugh. "I guess we know now why Stormcloud fell in love with a Shadowclan cat! She got it from you." Stormcloud began to chuckle, rasping her grey tongue over Crescentmoon's ears.

"Tell me about him. Lightstone." Raystar demanded. "I only met him a few times before he died."

Alderpaw let out a sigh, nervousness still creeping back up his spine like a worm. It twined around his ribcage, making it hard to breath. The scent of warm grass filled his nostrils, and for a heartbeat he swore he saw a few faint figures of cats standing around the den. One slender and tall, the other short but with wide shoulders.

 _They act like everything is alright…..but it's not._

 **Authors note: So next chapter will be one from Berrystar's view and then back to your regularly scheduled program! I didn't actually realize how much I would enjoy writing Berrystar, and just wanted to do a few check-ups with Thunderclan. There may be more views from him, and for a tom with a squishy name, he's not so soft and cute. Then we go off to Skyclan!~Fallingfrost**

 **Fun fact: Lightstone and Raystar shared the same suffix—both of them having the suffix. Raystone and Lightstone. Raystar was named after his bright coat, like his father. Berrystar was named by Redflower, because his black dapple on his face reminded her of her yew berries.**


	7. Chapter 7:Berrystar

Chapter Seven: Berrystar

A quarter moon had pasted since the gathering, but Thunderclan had continued to grow strong. The two visits he had made to Guststar had been fortuitous for both clans—even if she was still a bit annoyed that he didn't agree to her terms. The entire visit made his skin itch, and two days after he still didn't feel clean even after taking a quick dunk in the lake.

 _Guststar's scent was tantalizing, and her yellow eyes were smoldering into his skin. It reminded him of the sweet smell that happened when all the wild flowers bloomed in the spring, drifting lazily down from the moor._

 _There they sat, stretched across the Tallrock in the warm sun. "You say you wish to make your clan as great as Firestar did, but didn't he have kittypet roots? Him and all of his kin?" She implored. Her long grey tabby fur had been neatly washed, soft and shiny in the bright light. Guststar smugly peered at him, tail twitching slowly._

 _Berrystar blinked, his eyes drifting back to her face. "That's what kept him from achieving perfection—his kittypet blood." Shifting his weight, he met her ignorant eyes. They reminded him of a fox, cold and hungry. "I'll make Thunderclan even greater than he did, as great as Tigerstar had hoped."_

 _Guststar let out a hrmp, before turning her gaze back to her clan. "Tigerstar isn't a cat to be adored, Berrystar." Her whiskers twitched and her eyes narrowed. A burly shape reflected in the golden surface. "Firestar was a true hero, even if he was a bit pushy and nosey. What makes you any different than Tigerstar? He failed with the same idea, so prove to me that you won't."_

 _Berrystar bushed out his fur, annoyance shaking his whiskers. "I have Starclan on my side! That's why idolize Firestar, everything he did was in the name of Starclan." He scorched his long white claws across the grey stone, the same shade of grey as Guststar's fur. A soft dove greys._

 _"I can never truly fail with them on my side. That's why Tigerstar was destined to fail, he didn't have their approval. I do." Shaking his head, Berrystar let out a sneeze. Guststar let out a purr, tail swishing. More of the sugary scent stirred._

 _"Then Windclan will follow you into battle." Her yellow eyes narrowed. "Simply because I wish to be aligned to Starclan." Stretching her slender spine, she rolled onto her back with a grunt. A breeze darted across the clan, bringing the faint scent of the Thunderclan border._

 _Her feathery tail dipped underneath his chin, making him sneeze. Berrystar gritted his teeth, trying to not crinkle his nose against the tempting scent. "Even if I don't agree with what you're doing. Yet as a leader it is my duty to protect my clan." Something had sparked in her sultry eyes, turning to liquid nectar. "Remember that, Berrystar."_

He scored his claws over a sandy wall, the screeching sound ringing in his large ears. Faint mewling in the nursery had indicated that a few kits were awake, but he figured he had at least a few heartbeats before their mothers shooed them out into the sunshine.

Clouds drifted across the sky lazily, the breeze was refreshing as it carried it. Berrystar's eye narrowed as Driftkit padded out of the nursery, spine scrapping the roof with hiss. He turned good natured smile to Berrystar, waving his crippled paw.

 _They're old enough to be apprentices, and our apprentices are old enough for their names. I need to make them warriors, and these kits apprentices. Frogleg's kits are six moons now. Didn't Firestar earn his warrior name early? Cherrypaw is about the same age….He was about eleven moons. I can continue to train her to lead the clan as a warrior._

"Your paw acting up again?" Berrystar said with a flick of his tail. Driftkit looked out at his twisted paw, turned in toward his body and toes splayed wide. His brown fur fluffed out in dismay, shaking his head. "It's fine. It only stings sometimes when it goes numb." Driftkit muttered, ears flattened.

"Don't worry, you'll be an apprentice." Berrystar wrapped his long tail around the slender tom's shoulders. Driftkit shivered, but nodded. His brown fluffy fur had finally smoothed out into a thick fur of a warrior. "I always wondered about that, but I've been practicing," His splayed paw went heavily against the den, leaving a hearty slap. Orange eyes breamed with am

Berrystar flicked his whiskers, his amused purr soft. He trailed the scents of the mentors, speaking to each one in private about the assessments. Cherrypaw had been stalking a mouse, half hidden by the brambles and leaves. Her paws were steady, and her tail didn't stir up the leaves. Blissfully aware of the white and black shadow lurking out of her eyesight.

Quick as a flash, she had launched herself off her back paws. Her jaws closed around the small body, but she jerked her head up, pride gleaming in her green almond eyes. "A fine catch," Berrystar purred, his broad body appearing from the side of her vision, "For a fine young hunter."

Cherrypaw narrowed her eyes, turning toward him with it dangling from her jaws. "Have you given my offer any thoughts?" Berrystar padded closer toward her, nodding for her to the bury her catch. Cherrypaw shrugged, side to side as she followed him.

Pride sparked in Berrystar's paws, letting out a purr with her hunting skills. _Redflower would have made Cherrypaw her favorite. I can't help but feel slightly bad, I favor her so much over her sisters. They've probably noticed too._ Cherrypaw's ears turned to the scuffling of a few scents that drifted tantalizingly from a fallen log, by the Skyclan border.

He gave her the go-for, a flick of his heavy tail. Cherrypaw shot off like a bird, claws outstretched on the bark. With squeaks of fear, a shrew scuttled straight into his wide paws and the shrew was easily dispatched with a quick nip to the spine. Bird calls filled the air.

"You could be leader after me, Cherrypaw." He rumbled, plucking a bite from the shrew. They had settled in the shade of the Beech Copse, leaves rattling slowly. "I've decided to have the warrior ceremony for your denmates, if they pass. You'll be joining them," His green eyes narrowed, fur bristling slightly before he let out a crunch on a bone, "if you take my deal." Cherrypaw winced.

Cherrypaw was silent, nibbling on the wing of the wagtail that had called the alarm after the shrieks of the shrew. Slivers of white bone lay at her claws, scored with marks from her teeth, crossed with lines from her claws. Almond green eyes peered at him suspiciously, head tilted with crunches of tiny limbs.

"You'll need to follow my orders no matter what I ask of you." He prodded, jaws twisted in a smile. "Take Whirlwind for example—Did you know Aspenleaf was his daughter? She was born to a rouge, but he brought her here under the pretense of being a kit abandoned." Cherrypaw's eyes widened. "I told him that he had to clean his bloodline." His loyal warrior had came back that night with paws coated in gore, but his eyes were cold. "Now Aspenleaf is dead."

"You'll be appointed my personal apprentice, given everything that you could ever want—as long as you follow my orders." Berrystar wrapped his long tail around his paws, eyes half-lidded. His pink tongue scrapped around his jaws, slowly licking the prey-blood from around his muzzle. "You'll be respected, feared even, and you'll be free to grow old with a clan that adores you—surrounded by kits with a loyal father."

Cherrypaw's ears pricked, tearing a feather from her prey. "You never had that chance, Berrystar? Did you?" She grunted, stredding a feather with her claws idly. "As leader."

 _Stoneface , with out his muzzle silver with age, lapped roughly at the small red kit with cream speckles. Berryfall sat a whisker away, murmering to the squirming bundle. Touching a pink nose to her fur, heat warmed up his face but he buried his face in the small body. It had been two moons since Strawberrykit had been born, and she had been fostered by Dawnsnow—the best mother in Thunderclan._

 _Redflower would have been overjoyed that her old mentor was raising her daughter, alongside Berryfall as a cautious father figure. Even Sootmask had doted on the little kit, 'practicing on her because she would be a foster sibling to my kits anyway'. Rosebreeze had been moved into the nursery a moon ago, and had been expected to give birth any day now._

 _Dark clouds lurked on the horizon though, Yawningspring had tried to raid the camp-twice. His own patrol had been formed by his three best friends, but had failed each time. He had almost seceded once, but Berryfall had been quicker—sleeping in the nursery once the first raid had happened. The toms had battled, but Berryfall's strength had been greater. Yawningspring's shoulder had been wrenched from his socket, by Berryfall's own jaws._

 _Those raids had stopped, once it had been realized how weak Strawberrykit actually was. She had been born weak, the same illness that affected Redflower had been passed onto her small daughter. Constantly Strawberrykit had been plagued with chills, fevers and coughs._

 _Yawningspring's anger had really been kindled when Strawberrykit's eyes had finally opened. They were beautiful—in every cat's eyes but his—round, large, and soft with kindness. Dark green on the outside, light lime in the middle. Who cared if she was blind? Berryfall thought she was perfect, and toms teased him for moving into the nursery._

" _It's green-cough." Stoneface muttered. "I've tried everything. Catmint, Borage, Bright-eyes flowers, Brunet even for strength. She's had no change." Berryfall let out a coo, lapping the trembling kit between her ears. His large body wrapped tightly around hers, he gave a scathing glance to Stoneface._

" _She's in a lot of pain!" He snapped, whispering not to wake the kit. "Can't you give something to make her at least comfortable?" Pain ached into his heart, like blood trickling out a gash. A large gash, or tiny needle shaped pricks on the surface of his heart that oozed pain. "I don't want her to hurt anymore than she has too."_

 _Tears dampened his muzzle. "It's not like kitten-cough, Berryfall. Starclan has spoken on the matter, Half-Clanners aren't fit to be warriors. That's why so many get sick and die. I see it all the time." Stoneface's tone softened, Berryfall's eyes pleading. "She was born weak. Many with mixed blood are."_

" _I've got some herbs to ease the way if that's what you want." Berryfall's eyes sharpened. "Not death berries!" He snapped, covering her little ears with his tail. "She's got infection in her blood." Stoneface turned away, letting the silence fall onto Berryfall's ears. The warrior said nothing, his tongue gently lapping at his nieces fur softly._

" _It's honey to sweeten, dandelion for pain, feverfew to help lower her fever. If's she cooler, she'll be more comfortable. Juniper and lavender for some good measure." Stoneface coaxed the tiny kit to lick at her medicine, while Berryfall purred encouragement and praise into her ears._

" _That's it." Berryfall soothed. "It'll make you feel a lot better." Strawberrykit let out a squeak of annoyance as her uncle began to clean her, bustling her into their shared nest in the medicine cat den. Stoneface looked on with pity as Sourberry left out of the nursery, paws covered with birthing fluids and scents of newborn kits. "That's a brave molly. You're so brave!"_

" _She won't live through the night." Stoneface said, sitting outside of earshot of the medicine cat den. Sourberry seemed shrink into herself, despite delivering her brother's kits all morning. Her ears flatten against her skull, and her eyes darted side to side wearily before fixing on her mentor. "She's got a blood infection."_

 _Berryfall remembered that night clearly, of how he purred and cooed to his niece until her small body fell still beside him. Up and down her ribcage went, until about dawn went her chest went down and didn't rise again. "I love you, Berryfall." Her small body had rattled with a heavy purr. "I'm glad for the time I did have with you. I only wished it would have been longer." He had replied, trying to bite back his tears._

" _I would have made the bestest leader!" She buried her muzzle into his chest. "You could have been my deputy." Tiny paws got tangled in his long fur, tugging. Her green eyes were glazed with fever and milky with blindness. "Of course little one." Berryfall buried his nose, repeating how he loved her._

" _I know!" Strawberrykit laughed, tinkling and high like a bell. "I love you too! And Sourberry and Rosebreeze and Sootmask." It wasn't soon after she fell still, and Berryfall cleaned her soft fur. It wasn't long after that his body heat couldn't even warm her cold one. She was motionless and chilled, but that didn't stop him from cradling her between his paws._

Berrystar shrugged, looking at Cherrypaw. She had been kitted that morning, but her cousin had died the next day. "It wasn't something that was ever in my future." He narrowed his gaze. "But it could be in yours, if you listen to me." The breeze blew across the trees, making the leaves rattle slightly. "I need your answer—or I'll give the offer to your sisters. Maybe Fruitpaw would like to be Fruitstar someday."

Cherrypaw looked guiltily at her paws, claws idly drawing across the edges of feathers. Ears flattened against her skull, but her eyes blazed with acid colored fire. At the mention of Fruitpaw, her claws dug deeply into the feather spines and dirt. Her jaws tightened, and fur bristled along her spine.

" _ **I'll take it."**_

Berrystar smiled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

Berrystar perched on the Highrock, sun appearing behind his head in a halo of orange and crimson. It turned his fur peach and cherry, and his green eyes glowed with pride. Tail drifting slowly across the rock, his green eyes scanned the clearing. Cats packed the clearing, apprentices by their mentors and with two litters of squirming kits fidgeting around their mother's and fathers.

Grassfoot seemed nervous, her older litter with Sharpbreeze as an arranged sire reaching six moons by the end of the week. They were old enough to begin apprentice chores, but Berrystar had decided that there would be no battle traning till then. Sharpbreeze was looking on proudly, while shooting enticing glances toward Nighttoe. Nighttoe was giving dirty looks toward them, shoulders hunched with fur bristling along his spine. Nighttoe's litter with her was sitting outside the nursery, eyes glazed and blank. Sharpbreeze's other litter was curled up in the nursery with their mother, Lowtwig.

"I, Berrystar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my pure warrior ancestors to commend these apprentices. They have studied hard to learn the noble ways of your code and I commend you to make them warriors in turn."

Dogpaw seemed nervous, tail twitching in turn. Her denmates—Slugpaw puffed out his chest, while Snakepaw regarded his leader coolly. Lizardpaw blinked quickly, almost like he was trying to blink back tears.

Cherrypaw was the only one that seemed out of place, she was smaller than the rest. Her own littermates—Pearpaw and Fruitpaw stared enviously from the apprentice den. Fruitpaw let out a hiss, turning tail before the ceremony ended. She disappeared into the darkness of the den while Pearpaw stared in awe, eyes wide.

"Dogpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Her amber eyes were filled with longing, and for a heartbeat he couldn't help but feel disgust for her unhidden lust for power. _If only you hadn't been told you were perfect since birth, you could have been leader after me. Your little seduction tactics won't work on me, what makes you think you're better than Guststar?_

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. From here on you will be known as Dogtooth. Starclan honors your virtues of dedication and enthusiasm." Dogpaw licked his shoulder, before heading back to the join the warriors, nodding her head with the congratulations. Berrystar had to bite back his words

Slugpaw became Slugstreak, after his shiny fur even if it was a bit matted at times, and Berrystar couldn't help but honor him with the virtues of spirit and speed. Lizardpaw was another matter, but patience and warmth described the newly named Lizardstripe.

Skill in battle and forethought was the only two virtues that came to mind with Geckospine, who his unique name had been given for the speckles of orange down his spine. He was truly skilled with battle moves, but humble.

Snakepaw had been given a nasty wound in the battle with Riverclan, one that dipped from the top of his neck and then darted across to his other shoulder. It was thick and knotty with scar tissue, shiny and pale pink. He was true to the virtues that he oozed from his pores—Resilience and courage. Snakescar suited him perfectly.

Pride glowed in Berrystar;s gaze, and he shot a look at Sootmask. The normally unexpressive tom was beaming with joy, obvious to his other daughters' hatred of their sister. Rosebreeze raised an eyebrow, looking unimpressed. At him or at her daughter's bad behavior?

"I, Berrystar, have called upon my warrior ancestors and Starclan and they have sent me a message." The hum of the clan suddenly was louder, more of a dull drone. "Cherrypaw is to be the next Thunderclan leader." Berrystar flicked his tail, all becoming silent.

Dogtooth lashed her tail, ears flat. Pearpaw's jaws twisted into a grimace, almost as if she had taken a bite out of crowfood. Cedarscar's gold eyes flared, snorting in disbelief. Otherwise most of the clan just seemed perplexed.

"Cherrypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?"

Cherrypaw nodded, green eyes gleaming. A sideways glanced confirmed the ginger and white molly's hunch, her sister were sulking.

"Then by Starclan, I give your warrior name. You will be Cherrywing, and we honor your virtues of intelligence and strategy. You'll lead us into a brighter future, Cherrywing and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

Berrystar basked in the praise, letting the new warriors revel in their new names as the clan called.

"Dogtooth!"

"Geckospine!"

"Cherrywing! Cherrywing!"

"Slugstreak! Snakescar!"

Berrystar paused motioning for the kits to come forward. Driftpaw was given to Dogtooth as an apprentice. "How come I get the deformed one?" She complained muttering, but was silenced with a scathing look. "You should be grateful when you get an apprentice!" Berrystar hissed beneath his breath, tail lashing.

She stepped away, touching her nose to Driftpaw's with a snort. Frondpaw was given to Rubbleeye, it had been moons since the senior tom had been a mentor. Snowypeak became the mentor to Eaglepaw while Cherrywing had been given the energetic she-cats brother, Breezepaw. Grubpaw and Conepaw were both plump, so Berrystar gave them more energetic mentors, strict Snakescar and wild Slugstreak. Clawkit became Clawpaw, and Berrystar hoped to replace the space where Whirlwind's daughter was with him.

Moonlight had begun to filter through the trees, turning the camp pale silver and white. Everything was shades of grey, ranging from black to pale as ash. Warriors were congratulated as Berrystar was went to each family to say how proud he was.

Berrystar slipped through the throng of cats, till he was nose to nose with Snowypeak. The white tom looked at him pensively, blue eyes wide. His white and grey tail wound slowly in the moonlight, every bit a white serpent in the night.

"You've been selected to be mates with Cherrywing." Berrystar huffed, rolling his eyes. "Starclan agreed to the union." Snowypeak shrugged, handsome face turned cold in the moonlight. He was a large tom, muscular but it was all lean and smooth. His eyes were tilted slightly, and his fur was sleek and shiny. Free of tangles.

"Cherrywing?" Snowypeak tilted his head. "She's driven." His sky-blue eyes were filled with interest, shiny as two pools of ice. "Kind of pretty too." Anger bubbled in Berrystar's belly, claws prickling at the dirt of the camp. _She's perfect. How dare you!_ Berrystar gritted his teeth, but turned away. "She's going to lead the clan, and make her happy." Snowypeak nodded, ears flicking with interest. "Or Starclan's wrath will be upon you."

 _It's all coming into the plan! I've secured my place in the clan and with Cherrywing as my heir, it means even if I die Thunderclan will be in steady paws. She has a loyal if not a bit ungrateful mate who will give her a few litters of kits to keep our bloodline going. Strawberrykit—we'll be rulers of this clan forever!_

 _ **Authors Note: So we finally see some more of Berrystar's plan. What do you all think is going to happen next? What about Cherrywing? I honestly planned on Strawberrykit being killed by her father as an apprentice, but my theory changed several times. It seemed to make sense to have her die as a kit, instead of a blind apprentice. Funny, where writing leads you. I didn't plan this. Windclan and Skyclan alliances will be posted up next chapter.**_

 _ **Fun fact: A few litters have themes—Fruitpaw, Pearpaw and Cherrywing. Slugstreak and Dogtooth are littermates and Geckospine, Snakescar and Lizardstripe are siblings.**_

 _ **Thunderclan**_

 _ **Berrystar-white tom with black dapples, green eyes, long fur**_

 _ **Deputy**_

 _ **Cedarscar-dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes**_

 _ **Medicine cats-**_

 _ **Stoneface- black tom with grey face, blue eyes**_

 _ **Sourberry- orange, cream and brown tortoiseshell, green eyes**_

 _ **Warriors**_

 _ **Sootmask- large white tom with grey mask and spots**_

 _ **Whirlwind- grey tom with lighter face, amber eyes—mentor to Clawpaw**_

 _ **Sharpbreeze- dark cream tom, dark ginger patches**_

 _ **Lichennose- brown tom**_

 _ **Nutclaw- dark brown tabby tom with cream paws**_

 _ **Nighttoe-black mottled tom**_

 _ **Sunnyeye- ginger and white tom with amber eyes**_

 _ **Swallowcry- grey and brown mottled tom**_

 _ **Plumspot- grey mottled she-cat-**_

 _ **Turtleshell- calico she-cat—mentor to Fruitpaw**_

 _ **Mudtail- white tom with brown tabby tail—Mentor to Pearpaw**_

 _ **Lilyflower- white she-cat with one cream patch over eye**_

 _ **Rosebreeze- dark ginger she-cat**_

 _ **Toadleg- brown tabby and black tom, amber eyes**_

 _ **Snowypeak- handsome, muscular tom with grey ears, paws and chest flash, blue eyes—mentor to Eaglepaw**_

 _ **Rubbleeye- grey tom with one blind eye—mentor to Frondpaw**_

 _ **Geckospine- cream and ginger tom**_

 _ **Snakescar- tan tabby tom with darker stripes—mentor to Grubpaw**_

 _ **Lizardstripe-brown she-cat with white paws**_

 _ **Cherrywing- white she-cat with dark ginger mask and spots—mentor to Breezepaw**_

 _ **Dogtooth- black and brown she-cat—mentor to Driftpaw**_

 _ **Slugstreak- grey tom with cream and tan spots—mentor to Conepaw**_

 _ **Mottlestrike-black and white mottled tom, blue eyes**_

 _ **Apprentices**_

 _ **Pearpaw- mottled brown she-cat with ginger patches**_

 _ **Fruitpaw-ginger and brown tabby she-cat with white paws**_

 _ **Driftpaw- brown tabby tom with crippled right paw, white paw**_

 _ **Eaglepaw- large bright ginger she-cat with grey stripes**_

 _ **Frondpaw- grey and brown tabby tom**_

 _ **Conepaw-fluffy white she-cat with mottled brownish-grey patches**_

 _ **Breezepaw- dark grey tom with ginger patch over eye, cream dapples**_

 _ **Clawpaw- white and ginger tom**_

 _ **Grubpaw- plump white and dark cream she-cat**_

 _ **Queens**_

 _ **Cloudmoon- white fluffy she-cat, expecting Sunnyeye's kits, mate to Mottlestrike**_

 _ **Frogleg- brown tabby she-cat with crippled leg, mother to Swallowcry's kits—Driftpaw, Frondpaw, Eaglepaw, Conepaw**_

 _ **Daisystripe- yellow tabby she-cat, expecting Mudtail's kits**_

 _ **Grassfoot- white she-cat with grey feet, mate to Nighttoe, mother to Sharpbeeze's kits,**_

 _ **Smallkit, Fernkit,- Nighttoe's kits, Sharpbreeze's—Breezepaw, Clawpaw, and Grubpaw**_

 _ **Lowtwig- pretty calcio she-cat, mother to Sharpbreeze's kits—Branchkit, Sunkit, and Heavykit**_

 _ **Kits**_

 _ **Branchkit- brown and ginger tabby tom**_

 _ **Sunkit- yellow and cream tom**_

 _ **Heavykit- tan and ginger she-cat**_

 _ **Fernkit- grey and black she-cat**_

 _ **Smallkit-weak white and black she-cat with grey paw**_

 _ **Prisoner—Stripepelt- olive colored she-cat with black stripes**_

 _ **Elder's**_

 _ **Dawnsnow-pale ginger and white she-cat**_

 _ **Shadowclan**_

 _ **Pinestar- dark ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes**_

 _ **Deputy**_

 _ **Slumbermoon- cream and grey she-cat with blue eyes**_

 _ **Medicine cat**_

 _ **Drizzlerain- grey tom with darker flecks, green eyes**_

 _ **Apprentice, Applepaw**_

 _ **Warriors**_

 _ **Raccooneye- dark grey tabby tom with amber eyes**_

 _ **Poppypatch- toritiseshell she-cat, amber eyes**_

 _ **Mushroomspot- white tom with ginger spots**_

 _ **Strawberrynose- cream she-cat with ginger flecks**_

 _ **Thunderstrike- large, burly ginger and white tom, amber eyes**_

 _ **Slateclaw- dark coal-black tom with smoky stripes, gold eyes (half-clan)**_

 _ **Doenose- fawn she-cat with blue eyes (Half-clan)**_

 _ **Blossomwind- calico she-cat with white patches, yellow eyes**_

 _ **Adderclaw- brown tabby tom, orange eyes**_

 _ **Slightflash- black tom with grey streaks**_

 _ **Lichenpad- brown tabby tom**_

 _ **Heavybelly- brown mottled tom**_

 _ **Bushypelt- brown she-cat with mottled spots, mentor to Grasspaw**_

 _ **Beestripe- dark brown tom with golden underbelly**_

 _ **Jumpflower- calcio she-cat, mentor to Sunpaw**_

 _ **Streakstripe- white and grey she-cat**_

 _ **Cricketleg-brown tabby tom with white legs, formerly of windclan- mentor to Rustpaw**_

 _ **Humbleheart-mostly white she-cat with calico patches, formly of windclan- mentor to Snailpaw**_

 _ **Aspenleaf- a smallish, dark grey fluffy tabby with brownish patches, amber eyes she-cat, formerly of Thunderclan—horribly injured**_

 _ **Apprentice-**_

 _ **Sunpaw- ginger tom**_

 _ **Grasspaw- brown tabby she-cat**_

 _ **Rustpaw-brown-reddish tom with darker stripes(formly of Windclan**_

 _ **Snailpaw-brown tom with one cream foot (formerly of Windclan)**_

 _ **Queens- Ferndapple- pale ginger and grey she-cat, mother to Lichenpad's kits- Tinykit, Mudkit and Flowerkit, adopted mother to Combkit, Waspkit and Honeykit**_

 _ **Tumbleheart- grey she-cat with darker stripes, mother to Twigkit (Former kittypet)**_

 _ **Dappleleaf- brown and white mottled she-cat, expecting Heavybelly's kits**_

 _ **Holespot- cream and ginger she-cat with brown patches, mother to Robinkit and Slashkit**_

 _ **Elders**_

 _ **Sleepywing-white she-cat, now blind**_

 _ **Riverclan-**_

 _ **Leader**_

 _ **Raystar- silver-gold tom with grey eyes(half-clan)**_

 _ **Deputy**_

 _ **Magpiejaw- black tuxedo tom with yellow-blue eyes**_

 _ **Medicine cat**_

 _ **Fallingnight- black she-cat with distinctive golden and white swirls, yellow eyes**_

 _ **Apprentice- Alderpaw**_

 _ **Warriors**_

 _ **Stormycloud- dark blue-grey she-cat with distinctive black stripes, grey eyes(Half-clan)**_

 _ **Rowanstrike- dark ginger tabby tom with green eyes, formerly of Shadowclan**_

 _ **Krillstripe-cream and ginger tabby tom**_

 _ **Murkeye- brown, grey and white mottled she-cat, yellow-green eyes**_

 _ **Echorunner- silver tabby she-cat with darker stripes, blue eyes (Half-clan)**_

 _ **Toadheart- black and brown mottled tom, yellow eyes**_

 _ **Fogbreeze- grey tom**_

 _ **Foxwater- ginger and grey tom**_

 _ **Skyskip- brown and white she-cat**_

 _ **Shadestream- black she-cat with silver stripes ( Half-clan)**_

 _ **Shellshard- dark ginger, black, and gold mottled tom ( Half-clan)**_

 _ **Tawnyleap- pale ginger and white she-cat**_

 _ **Pondmoss- grey and white she-cat ( Half-clan)**_

 _ **Puddlemist- dark grey with lighter hints ( Half-clan)**_

 _ **Dewtuft- grey she-cat**_

 _ **Wingwhisker-white tom with grey lynx markings , formerly of windclan**_

 _ **Plumbright-pale grey she-cat with ginger belly, formerly of Windclan- mentor of Turtlepaw**_

 _ **Apprentices**_

 _ **Storkpaw- white tom with grey stripes**_

 _ **Heronpaw- dark prey long-furred tom**_

 _ **Lostpaw- white she-cat with silver flecks, blue eyes**_

 _ **Alderpaw- dark ginger tom with pale ginger tipped tail, storm grey eyes**_

 _ **Otterpaw- dark brown she-cat with cream paws**_

 _ **Turtlepaw-brown she-cat with orange and cream patches**_

 _ **Queens-**_

 _ **Rainflash- dark grey and black she-cat, mother to Ripplekit**_

 _ **Weedleg- brown tabby and grey she-cat, mother to Toadheart's kits- Frogkit, Fishkit, and Fuzzykit**_

 _ **Smallfish- grey and white she-cat, mother to Foxwater's kits- Roekit, Guppykit and Salmonkit**_

 _ **Elders**_

 _ **Crescentmoon- beautiful white she-cat with distinctive black stripes, blue eyes**_


	8. Chapter 8: Slateclaw

Chapter Eight: Slateclaw

"I must say that I'm surprised to see you here." Slateclaw swirled around, tufted tail lashing side to side. Since dragging the unconscious Thunderclan warrior into camp two days ago, he had hardly slept—instead watching over the wounded warrior almost as much as the medicine cat.

Rowanflame stretched his spine up against the roof of the medicine cat den, fur rippling lazily to scratch against the vines and reeds. He let out a amused purr, dark red fur messy from sleep. "I thought I had left you behind in Shadowclan. Did you talk to Raystar about your little mission here? It's been buzzing around camp like a nest of angry wasps."

Slateclaw shook his head, ears flattened against his broad head. "He's agreed to send a patrol at Sun-High." Jaws twisted up in a half smile, but the broad-shouldered coal tabby tom let out a sigh. He turned back to the grey and brown bundle of fur. "Your son looks like you." Slateclaw knew better than to press the question that had been buzzing around his head like an annoying gnat all day.

The former Shadowclan warrior let out a barking laugh, tail tip curling. "That he does. My daughter takes more after her mother's side it seems. Like Crescentmoon." Rowanflame's green eyes fixed on the still body. "Don't know what I did to deserve such sweet kits."

Slateclaw raised his eyebrow suspiciously. "If I remember correctly that when you left Shadowclan, Stormcloud wasn't expecting kits. You were lying weren't you?" Claws upturned the sandy soil, it spilled across broad white claws. "I could have stopped you from seeing her. If I had told Pinestar, you would have stopped." Sand dripped from his claws like water, spilling like honey.

He let out a noncommitted grunt, ears flattening against his skull. "It wasn't your fault. You were only an apprentice and it wasn't your place to judge me, Slateclaw. I was a good mentor and believe it or not, Pinestar has her own problems to deal with." Rowanflame narrowed his emerald eyes. "She's no better than me."

Slateclaw let out a low snort, tail turning up nearly white sand. "You don't really understand yet, but you will when you find some cat that shines unlike any other that you know." Rowanflame sighed, turning his head to the entrance, tufted ears pricked. "Love knows no borders."

Coal fur bristled, and anger pricked at the darker tom's claws. _How many times has that sentence been uttered in the clans? Every half-clan couple believes that they'll be the couple that succeeds to keep their relationship intact. Can't say that I've ever been told of a happy ending for a half-clan couple though. Not even the elder's tales as kits bother sweeten their stories of forbidden love, everything ends up horrible for all involved._ "When did you become such a sap?" Slateclaw grunted rising to his broad paws.

Rowanflame smirked, long whiskers twitching. "How's Blossomwind by the way? Should I expect news of little paws next moon?" The sunlight turned the dark ginger tom's fur into a deep crimson like fresh spilled blood. Slateclaw's ears flattened against his skull, the torn ear twitching nervously.

Raystar sat in the shade of the tree where his den, plucking bones from a corpse of a gutted fish. His stormy eyes perked up, thin film disappearing as the two toms approached. "Slateclaw, the nephew of Pinestar" A needle-like sliver was plucked from the shimmering flesh with gusto. "If I'm not mistaken."

Slateclaw shrugged. "So which cats have you decided to send with me?" Raystar nodded, shimmering scales dropping from his paws. "I've chosen the best cats for the job. Echorunner's mother is from Skyclan, so she was a obvious choice. Shadestream is young, but she's half clan as well. Her level headedness will come in useful." A chunk of flesh was thrown at Slateclaw's paws. "Be careful, Thunderclan was scented heavily at our border this morning."

Rowanflame's eyes narrowed, low voice rough. "Shellshard said there was a celebration there last night. I suppose that they're sleeping late today." _They have spies?_ The torishell tom was a cat of few words, but his unusual pelt should have made him easy to spot—at least that's what Slateclaw would have thought.

"Be careful! I'm not explaining to my sister why you got into a fight again. Every time you're careless Stormcloud blames me!" Raystar snapped, tone more teasing than mad. Slateclaw couldn't help but let out a purr of amusement. Rowanflame's torn ear flattened to his skull, tail lashing.

"Not a kit, Raystar." He grunted, turning away. Raystar rolled his eyes, fur bristling along his spine. The leader let out a non-committal huff. "Listen to me, Rowanflame. Owlstar has a large number of clan cats who have mixed blood, and with the claws his alliance could provide to our efforts would possible stop an all out interclan war." Rowanflame paused.

"Be polite," Raystar chided, "You can be to brash sometimes." Slateclaw couldn't help but inwardly agree. Rowanflame wasn't exactly known for being the softest of cats with words, preferring to argue. "I know," Rowanflame flicked his tail side to side slowly, "Stormcloud reminds me enough. Now if your done stalling—"

"Get out of here." Raystar nodded, purring. Slateclaw didn't have to keep pace with the broad tom, muscular paws getting stuck in the sand with evey step. _How do they get use to such sandy paws?_ The slender silver and black tabby was sprawled in the fading shade of the entrance, eyes closed.

"Oh course." Echorunner snorted, rising to her slender paws. Shaking sand from her paws, Slateclaw didn't recoil. _What is her problem? Sending sand into my eyes? she's acting like an entitled kit._ Echorunner narrowed her eyes, ears flicking.

"Now, now." Slateclaw purred, tail brushing underneath her chin as he padded by. "I'm a guest." Echorunner hunched over, slender tail lashing side to side. Rowanflame only raised an eyebrow, pausing before taking the lead.

Shadestream was crouched at the border with Thunderclan, the polar opposite of Echorunner. Her black pelt was laced with pale silver stripes, and amber eyes glowed in the light of the day. A growl rumble low in her throat, and then the smell hit Slateclaw almost knocking him off his paws.

The stench of Thunderclan was strong, and many cats had been here recently. Sniffing, Slateclaw let the warm air rush over his scent glands. _Ten? Twelve cats? How can Thunderclan afford to put that many cats on a patrol at once?_ Shadestream nodded in agreement, tail flicking to a patch of garlic. It hung limply on the side of the Riverclan border. It was so strong he had to fight back a gag.

"I rolled in that. They shouldn't be able to smell the scent of Riverclan." Shadestream turned her wide eyes to Echorunner, whiskers drew back and ears flattened. "Is that alright?"

Rowanflame shrugged, trotting back against the lake shore. "We're allowed to remain three fox-lengths away from the lake." His eyes narrowed. Was it wind that rustled the ferns or something else? "Thunderclan is smart enough to remember that truce."

Shivers run across Slateclaw's spine, making the temperature seem much colder than it really was. His gaze shifted onto Echorunner, who was pacing the shoreline by the water. Her blue eyes were filled with something, and whatever it was it flickered in the blue depths like silvery minnows. _I'd give a pretty shell to know what got her so worried._

"Forget it!" Echorunner snapped, fur bristling. "We have work to do."

They darted across the sand, but he couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched. Skyclan's territory loomed in front of them with the trees shaking in the slight breeze so they bobbed and occasionally dropped twigs onto the patrol.

"How do they stand this?"

Slateclaw raised an eyebrow at Echorunner, who hunched over as a spiraling twig bounced off her pelt. Her silver fur ruffled, ears pricking. He stumbled itno her while letting out a faint hiss of annoyance. His golden gaze followed hers, drifting up to the treetops.

"You would have learned to deal with if you stayed here."

A large white tom with brown flecks was perched on a limb of a pine tree, plucking a needle with a impressive claw. It lazily drifted down onto the patrol, and the tom jumped down to face them. His yellow eyes were harsh, but they scanned over the patrol with disinterest.

"I assume you're here to talk to Owlstar." He jumped from branch to the branch, sliding gracefully down the rough bark with his slender tail flicking side to side. Pale marigold eyes fell on Echorunner with an insensitivity that made Slateclaw itch to rake his claws across the tom's pelt.

"You'd be right."

Rowanflame had the muscular tom's attention turned to him, and Slateclaw let out a sigh of relief to have the toms focus off of Ecorunner if not only for a heartbeat. The Skyclan warrior nodded, dipping his head with deep respect motioning for the patrol to follow. Wind buffeted his coal colored fur, chilling him to the bone.

The trip to camp was tense, and Slateclaw couldn't help but notice that the tom kept glancing back at Shadestream and Echorunner with a slight gaze mixed with disgust and a bit of guilt. Echorunner was focused, ears flattened to her skull. Slateclaw couldn't help but notice she seemed a bit uncomfortable, glancing around the trees as if the only white tom with brown speckles was judging the half clan patrol, and the only pure-blooded tom was the traitor Rowanflame.

"Welcome to Skyclan camp," the tom flicked his tail around the camp. Slateclaw couldn't help feel a bit uneasy, it bubbled in his belly like a tough bit of old prey. A young blue-grey molly laid in front of the nursery, tossing a acorn back to a few squabbling kits before raising to her paws to chase a fluffy black and white kit who let out squeals of delight. Wide-eyed and carrying a bundle of leaves in his slender jaws a pale brown tom disappeared into what Slateclaw assumed was the medicine cat den, greasy fur bushed up in spikes.

"Owlstar's in his den, along with Heronfur." A plump ginger and white tom called from where he was sunbathing, eyes closed lazily. A few anxious gazes stared at the small party as they trudged to the leaders den, but Slateclaw could only recognize a few cats yet he knew none of their names. As Slateclaw dunked his head under the branch that shaded Owlstar's den, his whiskers caught on the tangles of branches and he had to yank them free.

Owlstar sat in the middle of his den and began to look up from the finch he had been stripping of peach and peanut colored feathers. He dipped his head in respect, he wrapped his thick tail around his unsheathed claws. Heronfur had been slumbering in the edge of the root tangled den, only to drowsily raise her head in shock. Angerly wrapping her kinked tail across her grey speckled back she let out annoyed hiss.

"What are you doing here?" Her amber eyes drifting across the cats.

Rowanflame let out a huff of amusement, shoving past Slateclaw to the head of patrol. _He's the oldest, I suppose it makes sense for him to speak. Wouldn't Echorunner make a better speaker though? She was born here._ Annoyance was quickly smothered by the scathing look that Shadestream gave him from where she had been sitting behind Echorunner.

"I'll cut the feathers from this conversation and be honest with the both of you," Rowanflame sighed as he met Owlstar's gaze and flicked an ear to acknowledge Heronfur. "We need your help—Riverclan and Shadowclan have united to get rid of Berrystar—"

"What's your brilliant plan? We all gang up on him and demand him to leave us alone?" Heronfur rose to her paws, teeth bared in the half light. Anger rose in her amber eyes, tail lashing. "He took my daughter from me in battle! I've seen the fury of his warriors and the lengths they'll go to protect those twisted beliefs of theirs. Or have you forgotten that they outnumber us at least two to one?"

White claws sunk into the sandy clay, and Slateclaw couldn't help but wince at her fury. _Will she go as far to slice off a sliver of Rowanflame's ear for even suggesting getting rid of him?_ Her fur bristled along her spine. Owlstar simply flicked an ear, and Heronfur settled back onto her flanks growling under her breath.

"Listen, that monster killed my precious Nutflower from me and she was even expecting kits! Only two moons later one of his warriors attacked my sons, Mouseflank and Shrewstripe on a simple border patrol . A whole litter of kits dead in a matter of a season. Those warriors were well trained and he struck them down like newborn mice!"

"Hush." Owlstar butted in, tail snapping quickly as to silence her. "This isn't a simple revenge patrol for a fallen litter of kits." Heronfur glowered at him, whiskers drawn back in anger. "What do you suggest though?" His head tilted slightly to the side, interest flickering like minnows. "Why should I risk valuable lives of Skyclan warriors for a problem that we don't really have like your clans?"

"Raystar and Pinestar request your presence on the island tomorrow with a few loyal warriors to make sure you arrive safely to come up with efficient tactics to get rid of this evil cloud that plagues our lake." Shadestream piped up, tail lashing eagerly. Rowanflame let out a amused purr, cuffing the young she-cat with a seathed paw. Slateclaw huffed. "You never answered the question!" The young molly replied.

"Owlstar, please consider." Echorunner said softly, blue eyes meeting her former leaders. _Brave isn't she?_ Slateclaw was impressed. "For the respect and admiration of the half-clan warriors that have your clans noble blood and share your impressive heritage wouldn't you at least consider?" Her ears flattened against her skull, whiskers flicking as if to add meaning to the end of her words.

A distasteful grimace laced the old leader's jaws, and for a heartbeat Slateclaw suddenly could see the criss-cross of pink scars and the silvery-grey twists of knotted scar tissue that graced the old leader's pelt. Silver hairs had sprouted in the brown fur of Owlstar's muzzle. These troubling moons had aged the leader rapidly, and he seemed almost frail as a elder with a bout of greencough.

"What do you know of Skyclan's heritage?" He rose to his paws, a torn ear flattened against his head. "What of our noble blood that you carry in your veins?" His amber eyes sparked as he was nose to nose with the former Skyclan kit. "Absolutely nothing, Echo _kit._ You left before you even began your apprenticeship. I refuse to be preached at by a former kit of my clan. _A clan that you know nothing about!_ " He turned briskly around, facing away from the patrol.

"All of you are dismissed!" He paused. "I will consider your offer and will be there at the meeting and give you my answer then." Rowanflame shoved the patrol out of the den, ears flattened in a annoyance. Shock laced Echorunner's beautiful face, sky blue eyes so wide that Slateclaw could see the white of her eyes. "Not before!" The leader's voice echoed in the shade.

 _Well that went spectacularly! We might have got somewhere if Echorunner hadn't brought up that sore spot. Maybe no clan leader likes the constant reminder that he failed to keep kits born in the clan within the clan ranks. Surely he'll see reason and side with us because all clans could fall if Berrystar gets his way._

Slateclaw felt nervousness bubble up in the bottom of his stomach, and his mind drifted to the possibilities that would happen if the former lost clan didn't see reason and fight along side Riverclan and Shadowclan. Needless to say, the coal colored tabby tom didn't think it would end well if they didn't.


End file.
